Walter 8
by Awatere11
Summary: So, Gene is not dead after all, Ianto is in a head spin ... literally as things all get too much and his stress levels are not good for him. Jack gets a fright and tries to pull his head in and ... what is Owen hiding and feeling uncomfortable about? There will be angst, confusion and maybe I will do a wee bit of smut, OK ... SMUT ALERTS
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto tried not to be distant for the party, he tried to engage but Walter noticed.

Of course he did.

He followed Ianto to the bathroom and slid in as Ianto shut the door.

Ianto was busy thinking about what to tell Idris, how this was going to play out and gage just how angry he was about the whole mess.

"Walt?" Ianto said with surprise, "You gotta pee?"

"No." Walter sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well, him you know I have a shy bladder" Ianto frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Are you are Daddy fighting again?"

Ianto sighed as his bladder complained, sitting on the closed toilet lid.

"No baby, well … no more than usual. OK?"

"No. Not really" Walter eyeballed his father, "I don't want this. Not again. I can't stand it when you two are in one of your messes."

Ianto was taken aback by his son's accusation and blinked as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Walt, I promise. .."

"No. I don't do those anymore" Walter stood, "This family is getting too big for those lately. I love you Taddy but this is all too tiring."

Ianto blinked again as Walter started to leave, "Oh yeah, Tad."

Ianto looked up at his son.

"I want a lock on my door, I'm sick of everyone coming into my space, not like I have a lot lately" Walter huffed, "I'm not a child anymore."

"No you're not Walty Bum, of course" Ianto said softly.

"Tad?" Walter leaned back through the doorway, "Stop that too please. It's Walt."

Walter left with no idea how much he had just crushed his fragile father and Ianto felt a sob threatening to escape as he valiantly stared into pace.

Gene's resurrection.

Incoming Twins.

Sasha's unwanted mess.

Now this?

He rose to finally have his leak and felt the first warning twinges of an incoming migraine.

Great.

Now Jack can point out this is all self-inflicted.

Ianto opened the medicine cabinet and looked for his pills, cursing as he found an empty bottle.

Jack's Tylenol was winking at him and his hand hesitated, then scooped the bottle up.

One won't hurt.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

2

The party wound down and Ianto seemed to perk up.

Jack relaxed as that soft smile came out, Ianto playing with Babbit and Ton on the floor.

Walter sat regally in his chair, his drink in his hands as he told Em and Connor that he was over nappies and glad Ton seemed to be getting the potty idea.

Em blinked as she looked over at Connor, his mirth obvious as he listened.

"Walt, you do know the twins will both be in naps" Connor giggled.

"Oh god!" Walter said dramatically, "Babbit can learn to do it!"

"I will too!" Babbit snarled, climbing off his confused Taddy, "I will love the babbas and never act like they are in the way or unpleasant. How dare you say such things when they can hear you in there!"

Walter looked shocked as he turned to Em with a look of open apology.

"If you don't want to be part of the family fine, don't sit there and act the bloody lord of the castle or whatever!"Babbit snarled, mixing his metaphors.

"King of the castle or Lord of the Manor dork brain" Walter snorted.

"Walter!" Jack barked, "What the hell!"

"Nobody understands me!" Walter roared, slamming down his glass and storming off as Ianto sat on the floor with his mouth open.

Jack turned to look at Ianto, "What the hell did you say to him in the bathroom?"

"Me?" Ianto squeaked, "He did the bloody talking."

"Well, someone's upset him" Jack said as he scooped up a confused Ton.

Ianto blinked again.

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked slowly, as if trying to focus.

Jack stopped walking and turned back at the tone he heard and saw Ianto blinking, then he silently went into the bathroom and checked his pills. He took them from the bathroom and dropped them into his bedside table drawer.

Ianto had followed to talk to him and was subjected to the humiliation of watching.

"We agreed if you started taking drugs again, you would start NA" Jack said without turning around.

"I have a head coming on and am out of mine" Ianto said softly.

"Owen's out there, ask him for some, he must have something non-addictive" Jack said angrily, "Fuck Ianto. When you need to keep your head, do you really want to start this?"

Ianto shook his head silently, not trusting his nerves.

"What did Walter want?"

"For us not to fight" Ianto said, his voice breaking as he looked at his feet.

Jack deflated.

He walked over and sat next to Ianto, placing his hand over Ianto's on the jigging knee.

"It's gonna be OK, might be a bit hairy but we will get through this" Jack said softly, "I promise."

Ianto snorted, "Walt said there's no room for those anymore."

"What?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Promises" Ianto said softly, "Apparently we don't keep them anymore, my son doesn't trust them."

"You have never broken a promise to me, or him. What the hell is wrong with him lately!" Jack huffed.

"Hormones?" Ianto asked softly, "I don't know."

"Well, Stephen never acted like this" Jack rose to leave and Ianto was once again left with a verbal slap to breathe through.

Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto rose early, telling his parents he had business in the village as he made a coffee to go and left before the rest of the family were up.

He would have liked a morning kiss from Ton but he was snuggled in with John and Babbit, all snoring softly as Bethany coughed softly in the top bunk.

"You got a sore throat baby?" Ianto asked softly.

"No Taddy Ianto" she sighed, "Just a froggy."

Ianto kissed her instead and retrieved his travel mug, heading out.

"They fighting?" Eugene asked and James frowned as he shrugged.

"I don't know hon, he has something chewing in the back of his mind" James finally said as they brooded.

Jack rose and looked for Ianto, then remembered what had been left in the village, curing softly as he checked and found the Spaceship gone.

"How long ago did he leave?" Jack asked and Eugene checked the clock, "He should just about be there, the way he drives."

Jack nodded and helped get the kids ready for school, ignoring Walter's demands for a new school box as his was too childish.

Ianto entered the house and found Bets sitting with Gene, eating breakfast.

"I suppose you just existed on your morning coffee until you got here" she said to Ianto who grunted and slipped into a chair to watch Gene.

"Ianto …"

"Not yet. I know you have rehearsed what to say, how to say it and are prepared for any number of responses from me but … not yet." Ianto said softly, "Let me just look at you and be happy for a moment before wanting to kill you again."

Gene snorted and resumed eating as Ianto got a kiss and a plate of food.

"Thank you Mama" he said happily and Gene froze, looking up with surprise as she crooned and kissed him again.

"You're getting thin again darling, you know that means you're taking on too much" she said as she settled again.

"I know. Sometimes I think I should just walk around with a snorkel for the next pile of shit … must be getting close to over my head by now" Ianto quipped and she giggled as she slapped at his arm.

"So I take it our guest here is the reason you didn't enjoy your party last night?" she asked and Ianto grimaced.

"Am I?" Gene asked.

"Walter accused me of not being truthful, has decided me and Jack are breaking up and Jack and I had … I ran out of my migraine pills and took one of his Tylenol" Ianto sighed.

"Oh baby, with your history with prescription meds early in the relationship you know he will jump to conclusions when his panties are already in a twist…" Bets began.

"I know Mama. I feel bad enough as it is, I never thought. I just wanted to get through the bloody party and not let the kids down" Ianto leaned back, pushing the half eaten plate of food away.

"Oh sweetie" she sighed and Gene looked hard at his brother.

This was not what he expected.

He didn't even know this man.

.

.

.

1 extra chap today, just coz you are all interested ... not over by a long shot


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto moved to Heck's chair and motioned for Gene to sit.

After a while he nodded, "OK. I'm listening."

"After 9/11 things were different. The idea that Homeland Security could use redaction to seize anyone they felt was a threat and just … hold them became a reality. Guantanamo Bay. Other secret facilities" Gene sighed softly, "I was flying home from … shit. You know I was travelling from Ireland because of the meeting with the IRA about the planned peace march. Apparently my e-mails were read as subversive and I was picked up as I tried to change planes. I was on U.S. soil, if only for half an hour and they plucked me."

Ianto frowned as he remembered Gene missing his flight.

"They interrogated me for hours and found out about the Hoodlums. Seems they were watching me for a while because they knew all about you as well." Gene sighed, "Shit. They needed someone with my specific skill set to infiltrate a cell they were tracking across the globe, right back here to the U.K."

"They said that if I agreed they wouldn't pull the rest of the clan in for questioning and long term holding." Gene explained, "You were their main focus. That bloody term paper you did about the oil fat cats. Shit. Gray Harkness was my original hander back here in Britain, he was only until my new identity could be sorted and I would then begin to infiltrate."

"So … these last ten years you've been undercover?"

"Yes!" Gene relaxed as he saw his brother get it, of course he would.

Still the smartest cat in the room.

"I was to break off when I got the signal that they were closing the net, I did so and waited for my handler to pick me up. I went to the agreed spot but …. Now I know why he never turned up. It was so covert, either he never told anyone else or the information was buried in paperwork. After a few days I was out of money and time so I started moving about, trying to get word to him. God, I was ringing a dead number in every sense of the word."

So, new name, new mission and off you went" Ianto snorted.

"Not that easy, I lost so much, I grieved too!" Gene sobbed, "I never knew about your crucifixion. Not until later, I never knew."

"Well, gone and done now" Ianto said softly

"Yeah" Gene sighed.

"And now? Me? Idi?"

"Oh god, I fear I have nothing left" Gene whined.

"I don't hate you Gene, I'm just … I don't know. Mad is not the right word, I'm … regretful. You've missed so much." Ianto fumbled.

"Yeah" Gene leaned forward, "Idris. Do you think .. I mean … if you rang and …."

"God, I don't know" Ianto sighed closing his eyes as he tried to comprehend the energy needed when he had his own problems to sort.

"Maybe you should approach him, sort of plant the seed and warm him up. You know he hates surprises and is likely to shoot me for ruining a perfectly good funeral service or something."

"You have a lovely grave" Ianto whispered absently.

"Ew, with some bum in it" Gene groaned then looked up with surprise as Ianto growled softly.

"Still a selfish git then" Ianto rose and started the dishes as Gene considered.

"I didn't mean it like that Toto, come on." Gene said softly.

"How did you get the signal? Without Gray?" Ianto asked as he started out the window at the darkness.

"I saw a headline, about a bombing. The last paragraph, 'Time to close the net' was the signal to all operatives to drop and run."

Ianto dropped the tea towel and walked over to the writing desk, pulling out the scrapbook Bets so carefully maintained, finding the article and shoving it at his brother impassively.

"Yeah, see?" Gene pointed to the sentence.

Then he saw the other page pated next to it, Ianto's blood streaked face staring at the camera with a woman tucked under his arm.

"Oh my god, you were there" Gene whispered with horror as Ianto turned back to the sink.

You better start that from the front. Not the back few pages" Ianto said softly and Gene flipped it over to find a full page article on an avalanche.

Ianto went to make coffee.

Gene flipped through the pages behind Ianto as his fingers slid around the lip of the sink and Ianto held on as though he might be blown away in a breeze.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Gene sat staring at the blank page at the back of the book, glad the articles had stopped.

"That interview when they asked about your Cancer …."

"So far I'm fine" Ianto answered, rising to turn his back to him. Showing his discomfort in the question.

"Shit."

"All those kids" Gene huffed softly, "So handsome, so the wee black boy was Walter … in the rain."

Ianto felt himself bristle then forced himself to relax, was Idris not black himself? Of course Gene didn't mean it in a racist way, god he took everything so personally lately.

Ianto sat and forced his hands flat, palms down on the wood.

Gee watched and raised an eyebrow in a typical Jones question.

"I am getting upset" Ianto said softly, "I will either suffer a severe migraine or go off on one."

Gene blinked.

"They seem to be getting worse, I have too much stress in my life at the moment, you are just the cherry on top." Ianto sighed, "I had a bit of a breakdown, Jack and I … well. Done. Line under it. No point bringing it up."

"Would you rather I leave?" Gene asked.

"Would you rather I tie you to the fucking chair?" Ianto snarled back with anger flushing his face.

"Wow. Toto found his backbone" Gene whispered.

"I will go talk to him, but give it time. You need time too, things are different, and everything's changed." Ianto said as he felt himself centering, "Lots of books to read, grass to cut. Gardens to weed. Mama will feed you up, you can relax and I will go talk to Idris."

"Thank you Toto" Gene sighed.

"It's Ianto."

.

.

.

Ianto drove into the compound and was surprised to find a safety check waiting. He slid from the Spaceship and watched as it was checked and then he was patted down for weapons.

All thoughts of a peaceful chat had flown out the window by the time he was finally escorted back to the gardens where Idris was lounging in the sun.

"Hey" Idris said as he reached for his drink, "Catching the last of the sun before winter dumps on us."

Ianto stood silently glaring at him, his tie in his hand and buttons missing from his shirt from the body search to check for wires.

He considered and then began to remove keys from his key ring.

"There is my stuff still in it, but if this is what you think of me no you can shove it up your arse!" Ianto threw the key at Idris, hitting his chest with that deadly accuracy, "Jack can come get me and we will clean it out. As you purchased the car seats would you rather have those back too. I won't need them without a vehicle for the children anyway."

Idris blinked and opened his mouth, closing it again as he finally took in the disheveled state of his brother-in-law.

"I came here to talk about Gene, I came here looking for you. Us. For…" Ianto swung his arms as he tried to find words, his frustration evident, "Am I clearly not family anymore, am I not Hoodlum either? That I must be subjected to a search in what I thought was my sanctuary?"

Idris rose, placing his drink down, "Easy Toto, I don't know what has happened."

"No, you don't. I came here to explain something, to get guidance as well as give something … I …. Fuck. I really hate this" Ianto sighed, rubbing at his face. "I don't have time for this, I…. I have things to do."

"Baby. What is it?"

"It's Gene. I need to talk to you about …"

"I have nothing to say about that" Idris growled, "He's dead, my heart is dead and I'm sick of everyone thinking I need a bloody pep talk. I know you dream about him, you think I don't? Difference is he was only your brother. He was my husband; you don't know him like I did."

Ianto felt the blood rising as he stared at Idris, clenching his hands into fists as the desire to punch him seemed to overflow.

"If you've just come to stir the pot, fuck off" Idris slumped back down as Ianto huffed.

"Fine." Ianto didn't have the head for this shit right now.

He just wanted to go home and hide in his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Idris rose to refill his glass and saw the key in the grass, cursing as he scooped it up and ran after Ianto only to find the spaceship with its doors open and stuff flying out onto the ground as Ianto gutted it.

"Nice to see the Jones Hit-N-Run technique is alive and well anyway" Idris snorted. Ianto was just as fiery and diva-like as Gene had been at his age.

His age.

Gods, he had lost him younger than this.

"Had to ring Taddy" Ianto snarled as he climbed/fell out and walked around picking up the things strewn about. "Jack's been called in for an emergency."

Skidmark had arrived and was helping with a look of confusion.

"Is something wrong with it Toto, me wee mate?" Skidmark asked, pointing at the Spaceship.

Yeah, it's an empty token" Ianto replied sadly, bending over to pick up a small shoe and groaning.

"Shit, you just had the crap kicked out of you!" Skidmark huffed, "Sasha told me about it, you need to calm down."

"You ready to become a Tad?" Ianto asked, ignoring Idris.

"Yeah, damn, she's become my life so quick man" he gushed, "Well, you know how that feels right? You and your fella with your brood."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he saw his Taddy's minivan roll into the compound.

"The first one to touch him or demand he empty his pockets will get a fucking hiding" Ianto warned as the van slid to a halt.

"Tonny!" Skidmark brayed, running for the van and waving at the wee boy inside, "Man, he's getting big."

"Teddy? Idris?" Eugene said softly, looking at Idris with confusion as Skidmark deftly stole the baby and ran for the others waiting nervously for a hold.

"Well?" Ianto finally addressed Idris, "Do you want the seats or not!"

"Not, I … I don't want any of it, this is yours!" Idris said as he tried to and the key back, "Ianto, what the fuck is going on, please. This is yours. Is this because I forgot your birthday?"

Ianto snorted, "Yeah. Right. Shit falling everywhere and I worry about my birthday."

"Come sit down, talk to me" Idris begged, looking hopefully at Eugene for help.

"Come on Teddy, you are quite red" Eugene said softly as he reached out and hugged his son, "Let's get out of this heat. So uncomfortable after the cooler weather lately."

They sat and Idris decided to start, "Toto, I am sorry. Gene … you're not the only one who has been seeing him. Outside the fence line on dusk a few weeks ago I … shit."

"He's at home in the village eating apple pie" Ianto said softly.

Both men gaped at him and Idris snorted, "Fuck. Are you on drugs again?"

"Stop this" Eugene begged, "Please. Counseling or … I don't know."

"Ten years undercover to bring down the ATMOS Cells. He's home and confused because he wasn't debriefed and released from service like he was supposed to be. He's been scared they'll pick him up again." Ianto said as he plucked at the table cloth, "They faked his death and put him deep undercover. Not the raids are done he's home. That's why they paid."

"GET OUT!" Idris screamed, shaking with rage and confusion, "STOP DOING THIS!"

Ianto sighed and looked at his father, "He's got grey hair at his temples. Can you imagine? Me with grey hair. We look like mirror images, if he wore glasses and I had grey."

"Jesus" Eugene said softly, knowing this was the truth his son was speaking, whether true or not his son believed it.

"Wanna talk to him?" Ianto asked, picking up his cell phone and calling the one he had given Gene.

It rang as he handed it to his father and Eugene put it to his ear nervously.

"Hello?"

"Here, speaker!" Ianto said pulling the hand down and touching the screen.

"Toto?"

"Gennie?"

"Tadda?"

As Eugene's face shattered and he began to sob Idris half rose from his chair and began to scream.

.

.

.

meretrixvilis is to blame … OK? Just so you all know who put the seed in my head about this latest shit storm.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto had retrieved Gene, respecting his wish to enter the compound and meet Idris in their own home.

 _Their own home._

At hadn't been his home in a decade and as Gene slid from the Spaceship he saw unfamiliar faces.

 _This wasn't home at all._

Idris stood by the path to the great tree, his body tense and his hands clasped.

Gene approached and they stood regarding each other, oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

Idris was the first to move, reaching out and touching Gene's cheek with his fingertips.

Gene released a soft sob as he surged forward, grabbing his husband and burying his face in his neck as he cried.

Idris blinked and slowly let his arms encircle his lost love, closing the hug.

Ianto let his Tad hug him as they watched and the soft kiss of his father's lips to his forehead a balm. Ianto sighed and relaxed into the hug as well.

Finally the two men drew back and both had tears as they examined each other.

"You are still as handsome as the first time we met" Gene whispered, "God, those nights under the stars on the back tray of your old truck."

Idris smiled and then sighed, "Gene. That was a lifetime ago."

"I know." Gene said as he began to doubt his husband's mood.

"There are things we need to discuss" Idris said as he drew back from Gene, "I have no idea how I feel about what you did. I am trying to understand but right now … I. The man I loved, the man I thought I would spend my life is … he's gone. I don't even recognize you."

"How can you say that, I'm right here!" Gene cried.

"Really? I've been here for ten years. Alone, bereaved and lonely" Idris looked over at Ianto who stood with a look of horror, "I'm not a Jones by blood. Only marriage and all I have left is the name."

"Is that right" Gene stepped back, "All you have of me is a name."

"Yep" Idris folded his arms, "You think you can just swan in here and all will be forgiven? Jesus do you even care that my heart was ripped out the night you died? Shit, fake-died?"

"Idris, we can talk this over, we can sort it" Gene begged as Idris snorted.

Gene turned to Ianto and Idris started to walk away.

"Come back on your fucking knees, tell me why it seemed like a good idea to die and leave me all of this shit to run when it was you who wanted this life, not me!" Idris snarled, "Come back when it all doesn't matter anymore. Because right now?"

Idris turned to face Gene, tears now flowing freely, "… because right now, the only thing that didn't seem to matter is me!"

Idris fled as Gene ran to Ianto and into his arms.

Ianto held him and looked at their Tad with horror.

What the hell was going on.

.

.

.

I cocked something up on another site so you get ANOTHER bonus chap GODS!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto went after Idris, finding him collapsed under the great tree, crying softy as he hugged the bark.

"What the hell was that!" Ianto demanded angrily, "Jesus Christ on a Harley!"

"I don't know .. I … I looked at him and I was just overcome with anger. All these years I've grieved and the bastard was off doing go knows what … probably never even missed me" Idris huffed.

"How can you think that!" Ianto demanded, "How can you possibly think you don't matter when he came back here for you. He's not been dismissed, he's broken the contract to come home. He has no money, nothing. He's the one who was sleeping in the shed. He knows nothing of the cheque, he thinks he will be taken back as a traitor, but there he stands!"

Idris looked up at him and frowned as he thought over what he had been told.

"What do you mean ... a traitor?"

"Gray. He was the one who helped fake the death, he was supposed to meet Gene and tell him it was over and he could come home. Of course, he never did. If not for the accident, he would have been home sooner." Ianto sighed, "How can you reject him now?"

"That is not my husband!" Idris snarled, "My husband was strong, capable and adoring. He would never have hurt me like this."

"You know the worst part of all this?" Ianto said as he took a step back, "It's not the way you just carved his heart out, and it's not even the way you just threw my name into the dirt because I share it with him. You know? I don't even think it's the way a man I've looked up to as a brother has just done the very thing he counseled me not to do in my own marriage."

Idris rose and called after Ianto as he stormed off.

"Toto?"

"The worst thing …" Ianto turned on his heel, "… is that you have lost so many years and now risk what time you have left."

Idris' shoulders slumped as he considered the words thrown at him like tiny daggers.

He went to catch up to Ianto but forgot how fast Jones' move when angry.

 _Jones hit-n-run._

By the time he got to the parking area the Spaceship was driving off in a hail of gravel.

"Smooth" Skidmark said softly as he walked past, "Real fucking smooth."

Idris slumped.

.

.

.

"Slow down Teddy, baby on board" Eugene said quietly as they took another corner at speed and Gene turned to answer him before remembering who Teddy was now.

His Tad's eyes were dancing with mirth as he caught the movement and guessed the reason. "So, of all the undercover names, you had to choose Teddy?"

"Easy to remember who I was doing this for then" Gene muttered and then cursed as he was thrown forward into the seatbelt and slammed back into the seat because Ianto had stomped on the bakes.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" Ianto's voice was deep and slowly punctuated, showing his extreme anger.

Horns tooted as vehicles swung around them and voices outside yelled abuse at the vehicle that sat in the middle of the road.

"Ianto! You have a baby in this vehicle!" Eugene roared with alarm as a dump truck applied its brakes and slewed around them.

Ianto's gaze never dropped from his brother's as they glared at each other.

"You may say you did this for me as much as you like but you never gave me a choice in this matter" Ianto snarled, "But you forget how alike we are. You did this for the rush."

Gene's eyes widened.

"Parkour, mountain climbing, free climbing, parachuting, shit I used to ride a motorbike before Lisa told me about her nightmares of me dying under the wheels of a truck" Ianto snorted, "Look at me. Father of four, glasses wearing mature ex-librarian who would jump at the chance to jump out of a plane once more. Don't bullshit me!"

Ianto put the vehicle in gear and drove forward, finally relieving his brother of the glare.

Gene stared at the man in the driver's seat with new eyes.

This was not the Toto he knew at all.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto was in turmoil and automatically turned for home, already in the driveway before it registered.

"Taddy!" Walter yelled as he shot from the front door, followed by Babbit.

"Where have you been, why did you take my Grandy, who's he, did you bring me anything, Em's cooking pizza and I helped, do you know where my other shoe went …."

"Babbit. Give us a minute to get inside darling" Ianto crooned and the child stepped back as Gene exited the vehicle and looked down at him.

"Taddy? Why does he have your face?"

"Inside, its raining horrible beast" Eugene scooped up his grandson and proceeded to chew in his neck as the little boy squealed with delight.

"Grandy, you stinky bum!" Babbit screamed as they walked away.

"You saved Taddy!" Walter said as he examined him.

"You're Uncle Gene" Stephen said with a gasp, "Oh my god, Taddy has your picture by his bed!"

"This is our oldest, Stephen. Walter here was Lisa's gift to me, the little stinker that has Tad wrapped around his little finger is Noah but we call him Babbit." Ianto pointed to each child, "You already met wee Ton."

Gene reached for Ton and smiled down at the toddler that was calmly plucking at his buttons.

"Carlton. Rhia's." Ianto elaborated.

"Shit."

Ton blinked as Ianto groaned.

"Shit!"

"Tonny, we talked about copying darling" Ianto crooned as he tickled the boy under his chin.

Ton's eyes narrowed and rolled to Walter.

"Tad's right. That's a dumb word. Bambillo is a better one."Walter told him.

Ton considered the word as his little lips moved.

Walter moved in and repeated it slowly, "Bambillo"

"Bambolo!" Ton giggled and Walter smiled.

"Close enough Ton, come on. Mama Em said the pizzas were ready to come out of the oven."

Now there was a word he knew and he used it at full volume "Pizzzzzzzaaaaaaa"

"There's my boy" Jack crowed from the door, looking over at the two men, then at the children, "Come on guys, Em is slicing them for you."

The boys ran in and Jack approached cautiously.

"Hello again, Gene. Sorry our first meeting was a bit … stilted." Jack held out his hand and after a moment Gene accepted it.

Ianto watched the way Jack's jaw tightened a moment before he smiled.

Damn.

Looks like he was in for his own domestic.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The kids were soon humming around their hot food as Em supplied drink, her eyes going between the two men standing in the doorway.

She couldn't get over the similarities, Ianto just being a shade lighter than his brother.

"Right, come on." Ianto said to his husband who had been standing behind him and he walked to their bedroom for whatever Jack needed to say.

Gene looked in their direction and Eugene called out to him, "Come sit down and have some pizza."

Gene sat and smiled as a little plate was handed over by an equally small child and Gene focused on Babbit.

"Thank you Babbit" he remembered to smile.

He looked at the man who swaggered in and slumped into a chair as Babbit ran over for a cuddle.

"Hart?"

John turned to face Gene and his face drained of colour.

"Hello John" Gene said calmly, "Long time, no see."

Eugene stopped chewing.

"Yes. I thought you were still … er … stateside" John said.

"It's over."

"Ah, Yes. So I heard but I thought … well … welcome home." John smiled softy.

"Papa? Don't you like Uncle Gene?" Babbit asked as he felt John's discomfort.

"We met a long time ago darling, when bad things happened. It was not his fault or mine but they were bad things that hurt people. It's just funny when you see someone or something that reminds you of a bad time" John explained as Babbit stared back with those wide blue eyes as Gene gaped.

"Like 'You are my sunshine' always makes Ton cry because he wants his Mama" Walter said softly as he placed his serviette down, "And the way I always say hi to my Mama when we go to the village by blowing a kiss at the mountain."

Babbit nodded and settled again, "my special thing is boots."

"Boots?" John asked softly, already having forgotten Gene.

"When I see someone in high boots I think of you and your cool boots" Babbit crooned, "Makes me happy."

"My star" John muttered as he kissed the little boy's curls.

In the bedroom Ianto was sitting on the bad with his slippers getting toed out from underneath.

"You brought him here, before the official debrief and he is not yet officially released" Jack growled, Ianto looking up with a sigh.

"He's my brother. Come on, you know it's all over, the other operatives are publically named, he's just fallen through the cracks." Ianto pointed out. "MI5 will have no problem with him."

"You know this is Gray's record here!" Jack huffed, "Until he is officially signed off it's an active file in my brother's name. I will not have the last thing recorded in his name a bloody mess-up."

Ianto rose with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to report him to my superiors" Jack folded his arms, "Take him in for questioning and then hand him over to his superiors to debrief and decide what to do."

Ianto's disbelief turned to anger as he glared at his husband.

"Really. You will turn my brother in for yours?"

Jack nodded and Ianto growled as he pushed past him out into the main room. He then headed for the kitchen.

"Come on, we're leaving!" he barked to Gene, who rose.

"Teddy?"

Ianto was already out the door and heading for the Spaceship before Jack realized they were leaving.

"I do know the license plate ya know" he shouted and then felt childish as Ianto turned and glared.

Eugene hurried to get in the passenger seat, intent on keeping his boys in sight.

Jack sighed as Em entered the main room, checking the children couldn't see as she smacked the back if his head.

"You bloody fool! The kids heard that and so did I. What are you thinking? You sounded like a spurned lover!"

Jack could only hang his head and agree.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto knew Jack would follow him so he went to the one place he knew Jack and Idris would never dare come.

They turned up the drive and Gene leaned forward as the house come into view, smiling as his childhood home appeared in the trees.

Then he swore softly as he saw the side they had turned down.

"Pretty isn't it" Gene said softly as he nodded at the glassed conservatory that took most of the back length of the house.

"God, look at the colours" Gene breathed.

"Athenian glass" Ianto said softly, "Was a bitch to get imported."

Gene shifted in his seat to look at his brother.

"Ianto designed it … what seven? Eight years ago?" Eugene asked.

"Designed it eight, construction finished seven" Ianto confirmed as they disembarked.

"You? God, you designed this?" Gene now stood as he looked at the glass walls with pretty stained glass edgings that gave the impression of ivy growing over it.

"Wow, amazing Toto" Gene said softly.

"It's Ianto." He was reminded, "Toto has no place here."

Gene nodded as he followed them into the house and was immediately assaulted with memories of his childhood.

"That you pumpkin?" a voice called and Eugene answered his husband, then he looked at Gene and made a small noise.

"Dad? You in the kitchen?" Ianto called.

"Teddy!" James was around the doorway before Eugene could warn him and came face to face with Gene.

"Oh my god, sweetie. You look so tired and haggard, you look like you've aged five years!" he crooned reaching for him, then he looked over his shoulder and paled as Ianto meekly waved.

"Hello Dad" Gene said softly and James looked between the two men with wonder.

"See? Not so mad after all" Ianto quipped then swore as his father slumped, sliding down the wall.

Eugene cried out as he caught his husband and thy carried him through to the bedroom.

As he was tended to, Ianto rubbed his head and headed for the kitchen where he checked the pots and turned them down.

Gene followed.

"You took care of them"

"Yep, be about another hour" Ianto answered as he turned around to face him.

"No. You took care of the parentals" Gene amended.

"Someone had to" Ianto shrugged, reaching for the peeler. Gonna need more spuds.

"You said ... after I died …."

"Yeah. That was hard. Losing them was worse than losing the clan" Ianto sighed as he sat in his father's vacated chair.

"I'm so sorry"

"Gonna have to get you the t-shirt!" Ianto quipped, "I am alive and I'm sorry."

Gene smiled as he sat in what was always his chair, letting his hand slide underneath the table to feel his initials carved there.

He was home.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Are you OK?" Eugene asked his son as he polished the silverware.

Fine Tad" Ianto answered, placing down a spoon and scooping up a knife.

"Teddy, I know you're upset" Eugene scolded.

"My kids are at home, probably wondering where I am and…" Ianto stopped speaking as his cell phone went and he pulled it out, "Speak of the devil. Hello Walt."

"No, I'm not, not right now. You have your homework to do, Em will help you."

"No Walt. Ask your Dad, he can help you with that, you don't need me" Ianto sighed, then slumped as he sat back.

"Oh darling, dirty pool" Ianto whispered.

Ianto's face changed from sad to angry and Eugene knew straight away that the phone had changed hands.

"We agreed never to use the children" Ianto snarled, "How dare you. Give Walter back the phone."

"What do you mean, your son? Can you hear yourself sir?"

Eugene winced at the tone and looked to the doorway where James stood, clutching Gene's arm for support.

"No. I have a life too. If you can't take Ton to his appointment ask Em, or Tosh. Why do you get to swan about in your bloody coat all the time. I'm not the wife!"

Ianto slammed the cell phone off and then cursed.

"Oh Teddy" Eugene signed, "Please don't put your marriage at risk again."

"Wasn't my fault last time either" Ianto said sulkily, "Jack has forgotten everything we agreed to, he's reverted back to macho man!"

"And you?" James demanded, "You haven't?"

"I see" Ianto rose and angrily pulled his jacket off the back of the chair, "You think I am being childish, I may as well go …."

Ianto swayed and swore as he rubbed his head.

"You have a migraine coming" James sighed, "Go to your room. Go on now!"

Ianto glared at his father then stomped to his room in a fair imitation of Walter.

"Still a drama queen I see" Gene snorted, "Literally now. Who would have thought Toto would come over to our side!"

James was quick, his slap loud as Gene's head whipped back.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"You have no idea how ill he has been, how many times we nearly lost him. How dare you come in here and judge him. You died, then Rhia. He is all I have left, my precious baby" James sobbed, struggling to pull out a chair.

"Easy love" Eugene stood patting his head gently.

"I didn't mean .. I mean … god. My family has changed so much. I hardly recognize it" Gene apologized.

"No son. You changed" Eugene said sadly, "Don't you see? We are still fractured from your passing."

Gene reached for his father's hand and held on as James sobbed.

He knew this was his doing.

Coming back had damaged them as much as leaving had.

Gene rose and went in search of Ianto.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto lay on the single bed with one arm thrown over his eyes.

Gene looked around at the walls, the cowboy and Indian wallpaper still the same, as were the stained wood cupboards and wardrobe built into the back wall.

The toys were upgraded and Gene knew that they were his nephew's.

"Ianto?" he spoke softly, and then winced as Ianto jumped.

"Shhhhh" Ianto hissed rolling towards the wall.

Gene felt a hand slide around his elbow and he was yanked out into the hallway.

"What part of headache don't you understand" his Tad hissed at Gene.

A soft thump told Eugene that his child had just punched the wall and he pulled Gene further away for the room.

"Ianto suffers from them, has for a few years" Eugene growled, "Only thing that helps is silence."

"Can't he take something for it?"

"After the kidnapping he vowed not to get addicted to prescription meds again" Eugene sighed, "A promise to Jack. He would lay off drugs and Jack would try to curb his jealousy issues."

"Kidnapping?"

"Jesus!" Eugene led him back to the kitchen and began explaining the life Ianto had survived, trying to keep Jack in a positive light.

By the time he was finished Gene felt like he had been physically beaten.

"So much work, they have so much and my return had put all that in peril" he sighed as he let his head fall onto the table.

"No. They will weather this, as they do everything" Eugene snorted, "They will just make a lot of noise doing it. Both of them are too childish to back down and then when they both realize what is happening, they will fix it. Just hell on wheels until they do. Those poor kids."

"What can I do?" Gene asked softly.

"Sort your own shit" Eugene snarled, "Draw a line!"

Gene nodded and rubbed his hands nervously on his thighs, as Ianto sometimes does.

When Ianto woke, Gene had come to a decision and he smiled softly as he sat in the decadent conservatory amongst giant palms and ferns.

"Hey" Ianto sat and reached for a biscuit, "Yum. These hokey pokey ones?"

"Yeah."

Ianto chewed for a while and watched his brother struggle, then spoke, "Ask."

"Do you know a lawyer?"

Ianto choked and then swallowed, nodding again.

"Idris doesn't want me that was made clear. I need to let him move on, I need to let him go" Gene said as he fiddled with the table cloth.

"Christ up a pole" Ianto huffed, "You mean what I think you mean?"

"Yeah" Gene grimaced and then laughed softly, "Should have seen this coming, should have been ready. All the reunion scenarios I never thought this would be the one."

"I … shit. You sure?"

"Yeah. I need a divorce."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto's heart had dropped but he had promised to ask for help.

Finally, Ianto headed home and was surprised to find it silent.

He called out and searched, alarmed to find it empty.

Friday, Connor and Em had headed to the village for the weekend, taking Bethy with them. He wondered if they had all gone.

He started cleaning, and was putting the vacuum cleaner away as he heard the crunch of tires.

"Taddy!" Walter yelled as he ran in, the Spaceship a dead giveaway.

"Here stink" Ianto smiled, accepting a hug as Jack entered with the other kids.

"TADDA!" Ton was screaming and Babbit pushed Jack's hip to get around him and the baby in his arms.

"My hug next!" Babbit declared as he demanded his own greeting.

Satisfied, he then swaggered to the nearest sofa as he asked what the yummy smell was while Stephen calmly carried in the school bags.

"I put a roast in for dinner" Ianto answered, "Nice early meal tonight, and then I can get some help eating some of that left over cake."

"CAKE!" Ton screamed and clapped.

"Hello hellion" Ianto crooned, plucking the child and leaning in for a kiss.

He then hesitated as Jack turned away and hid his rejection by kissing Ton instead.

They sat for a quiet meal, the children trying to fill the empty space with news from school and Ianto politely answering when needed.

Finally the kids were in bed and Ianto settled back at the table to talk, not wanting to relax too much.

Jack sat next to him, rather than opposite and waited.

"He's at my parent's place" Ianto began, "We think it best as he has a few issues he needs to address. He was undercover for a long time, some …. Personality traits need recognizing and it didn't go well with Idris. Seems they …"

Ianto sighed and scrubbed at his face, "Seems that Idris is not about to forgive Gene for what he put us all through."

"And you?"

Ianto looked up with surprise, "What? Of course I forgive him. I will never let it go, but I forgive him. God, my dead brother cuddled me and kissed me goodbye this morning before I came home."

Jack nodded silently.

"You?" Ianto whispered.

Jack shrugged, "He's not my brother."

Ianto grimaced, "Not what I mean. Do you forgive me?"

"Oh Ianto" Jack rose and took his coffee mug to the sink, "We can't keep playing like this. You can't keep running away when things don't go your way."

Ianto blinked and then nodded slowly, as if processing. He then rose and his cup joined Jack's in the sink.

"Best go to bed, you have early shift tomorrow" Ianto said softly, the sorrow in his voice enough to shake Jack from his thoughts.

Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto's forehead, suddenly so sad that they were unable to communicate and fix this.

Jack wearily trudged of the bed and Ianto stopped filling the dishwasher, gripping the edge of the sink as he struggled with his emotions.

Finally done, he flicked off the light and went to the bedroom, undressing and sliding into the bed to lie next to his husband.

Neither man spoke.

Neither man slept very well either.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The kids knew something was still not right but Taddy was back and they had grown used to the occasional night without one of the parentals about, so they didn't worry much.

Walter was the only one who lingered, his Tad's heart in his own chest making him question if he could do anything.

The warm hugs and kisses reassured him and he took off for school with an extra kiss for luck.

While Jack drove them to school, Ianto rang the family lawyer.

He arranged for a time to meet with Gene and then began the breakfast dishes.

He was elbow-deep in soapsuds, preferring to hand wash the plates when he heard both the sound of the front door and voices.

He hooked the tea towel and dried his hands as he walked into the main room and stopped with surprise as John entered with a suitcase.

"John?"

"Hey, my flat got sold, the new landlord is a prick so Jack said I could move in, that's OK, right?" John said everything in one long sentence as he dumped the bag.

Ianto looked at Jack with a raised eye brow and Jack shrugged.

"You invited Em and Connor, I can invite a friend too!" Jack hissed, picking up the bag as John disappeared again.

Ianto walked out to the back yard and watched the dogs playing, running around with their tails wagging. He sat on the top step and wondered how the hell things could start falling apart so quickly.

When Jack came out and sat next to him, Ianto turned to speak, "I want to go back to counseling. I think … a tune-up, that's what he called it, right?"

"I think it will take more than a few sessions on the couch to fix this one" Jack huffed, meaning to joke about it but Ianto … of course took it to heart.

He rose and went inside, walking around the house he loved so much, looking at the photos on the walls of a happy family that grew and loved and laughed inside these walls.

He drew a bath and slid into the water, looking forlornly at the ceiling.

Jack entered to brush his teeth and looked over at Ianto, showing surprise at the lack of bubbles.

"Seems a bit tame for you" he said as he rinsed his brush out.

"Well, seems I'm a bit too wild as it is" Ianto snarled, rising and pulling the plug.

Jack turned and watched as Ianto snatch a towel and stalked from the bathroom with a look of surprise.

He followed Ianto to the bedroom, "What the hell does that mean?"

"You say you are sick of my bleeding heart" Ianto said as he threw the towel into the clothes hamper, "Well, maybe I'm tired of having to defend myself all the time."

Jack looked around the room, then walked over and closed the door.

"Alright, let's have this out." Jack walked over to Ianto so they stood eye to eye.

With Ianto's glasses sitting by the bed Jack was looking at the man he first fell in love with.

Wet tousled hair, piercing blue/grey eyes and a button nose that finished with a kissable mouth.

"Ianto. Where did we go wrong? What's happening. Please, I need to understand."

"We got back into a rut, I guess" Ianto shrugged, "You promised you would always listen to me, consider my thoughts and feelings. We seem to have stopped communicating again."

"And you promised to always put the family and me before your projects." Jack shot back, unable to stop himself.

"That's what you think this is?" Ianto gaped, "A project?"

Ianto climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up, then closed his eyes.

Jack climbed in his side and sighed as he reached out to turn off the light.

His hopes to talk it out had failed and he knew he had approached it wrong.

He turned to talk to Ianto and found Rhia's beaten old pillow between them.

Maybe they should look at a tune up with the councilor.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The meeting with the lawyer had gone well, Ton pleased to see Stephen's great uncle again and gain some cuddles.

That little one had a good memory for faces.

Ianto was heading back into town after Ton's clothing change due to a juice box explosion at Owen's office when his cell-phone pinged and it was a message telling him that the papers were drawn up for Gene to sign and the office was close-by so he swung that way, amazed that it had been done within an hour.

He threw them on the front seat and then stopped at the bakery. Tucking Ton under an arm, he entered and collected the pastries he knew Jack liked.

 _When in doubt aim for the gut._

Ianto then went to his favorite florist and gushed over the arrangement for the table.

He hummed all the way home, hoping they could all enjoy a nice meal. Have a nice talk and maybe reconnect in bed.

Ianto hated the space between them lately.

The slow cooker had cooked the corned silverside to perfection and the food was almost ready when the front door slammed.

They were only an hour later than Ianto had expected so he forgave them instantly, glad the meal was not ruined.

Ianto exited the kitchen excitedly, then stopped.

Jack and John had been drinking.

Luckily the kids were all in Stephen's room watching a DVD so Ianto politely asked the two men to wash up and he went to finish setting the table.

The men came in and sat, then Ianto remembered the flowers still in the front passenger well of the car.

He sighed as it showed how absent his mind was, to forget the centerpiece while setting the bloody table himself.

He had even left the gap for it, god damn it!

"Can I do anything to help babe?" Jack asked and Ianto was pleased his words were not slurring, showing that he hadn't drunk too much.

"A flower arrangement still in the front of the car, Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, "If it's not too much bother, could you go fetch it in?"

"Sure hon" Jack rose and grabbed the keys from the hook on the way out, pushing the button to unlock and leaned in, smelling the flowers as he lifted them and smiled at how 'Ianto' they were.

He knocked a pile of paperwork off the seat with his elbow and swore as he silently berated himself for having a few drinks on the way home. Ianto had made an effort and they were clearly later than he had expected if he was this fluffed.

This is when Jack noted the envelope in amongst the other stuff scattered about and he pulled it out, turning it over in his hands.

He opened the flap and started to pull the document out, top page facing him.

 **Petition for Divorce**

The title seemed to mock him and he started at the page header, and then began to pull the form out more.

"Jack, come on" Ianto called from the front door and he jumped, then pushed the papers back into the envelope with shaking hands.

Jack scooped up the flowers and headed in, sitting with a dull throbbing pain in his chest as he watched Ianto hand out plates.

 _Oh god, it had come to this?_


	17. Chapter 17

17

The meal finished and everyone in bed, Ianto was now sitting on the edge of the bed trying to work out the new sleeping arrangements.

John could not sleep with Babbit every night and he sighed as he knew it meant the Grandy room would have to be sacrificed and a pull out sofa in Walter or Stephen's room would be all he could provide for them on the odd occasion that they stayed over.

He wondered if he would see them for a while anyway, Gene now their main focus as it should be.

Jack entered and walked around to his side, toeing off his house shoes as he watched Ianto's shoulders slump.

"Babe?"

"John can sleep with Babs tonight and tomorrow we'll change out the top room. A pull out in Stephen's room will be OK for the Grandys I guess" Ianto said softly as he stood to remove his trousers and Jack paused as he finally comprehended the mess he had created with his decision to invite John in permanently.

 _Shit._

"I didn't think" Jack sighed and then he waited for the bite.

Ianto just shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head, taking his clothes and stuffing them into the clothes basket, not even folding them like he normally did.

"Ianto? Are you OK sweetheart?" Jack asked softly, still trying to swallow down his fear at the possible answer.

"Just tired" Ianto said, laying down and curling onto his side, showing abject misery.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered, "I just keep fucking up. I never considered the beds."

"It doesn't matter Jack" Ianto muttered as Rhia's pillow was hooked from under the bed and cuddled to his chest, "Done now."

"Ianto …"

"Line! OK? I'm tired and don't want to fight anymore" Ianto whimpered, curling up more and Jack felt Ianto's sadness seeping across the bed into his bones.

"I love you Ianto" Jack said pleadingly, "Please know that I still love you, so much."

"Sure" Ianto sighed.

Jack swallowed down his fear as his mind went back to those papers in the Spaceship.

"Please Baby, I don't …."

"I'm so tired. I'm aching and my head's pounding and my …." Ianto stopped talking and rolled to face Jack.

"Ianto, please"

"Can you … can you hold me for a while?" Ianto whispered, "Just until I'm asleep, I feel so strange."

Jack opened his arms and Ianto fitted against him, familiar and comfortable.

As Jack gently rubbed Ianto's back he finally felt his husband relax.

Ianto sighed and went limp as he finally slept and Jack continued to rub small circles as he continued to think over the last few months.

Ianto wanted a line under it.

Was he really talking about their marriage?


	18. Chapter 18

18

Next morning Ianto slept through the alarm and Jack decided to let him.

Fed, watered and dressed, the kids were all asking for him and Jack told them truthfully that Taddy had been pushing it a bit and needed extra snooze time.

He got the kids off to school and watched John revel in the job of taking them to their respective school gates. Babbit regally sitting in the front passenger seat as John placed Ton in his car seat and rained kisses on his face before closing the door.

Ianto woke to the smell of toast and looked at the clock, cursing then rolling out to rush into the kitchen.

"Been getting them ready each morning, when you're not here lately" Jack said, then he slammed down the spoon he was stirring the coffee with as he heard what he had just said. "Ianto, that wasn't an accusation, I didn't mean it like that."

Jack turned to find an empty kitchen and he swore as he raced for the bedroom where Ianto was climbing back into bed.

"Ianto, I…"

"Don't need me" Ianto huffed, "Clearly."

"I didn't mean it. I'm just tired and being a prick, come on" Jack sat and reached for Ianto, noticing him grimace when he squeezed his arm.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I pulled a muscle or maybe tore something during the bloody beating, I don't know. It kinda aches" Ianto sighed.

"That's why you've been sleeping on that side, facing away from me?" Jack asked, having thought he was facing away out of anger.

Ianto blinked, then smiled weakly, "You thought I was turning my back on you out if anger?"

"Oh god. Hon, you're right. I think a tune-up with the councilor is a good idea" Jack sighed, "I'm being a dickhead again."

"But I do love you" Ianto snorted, letting his eyes fall shut.

"The divorce papers?" Jack asked as Ianto sighed.

"Idris and Gene can sort their own shit!"

"You go to sleep baby, I'll finish the dishes and come back for a quick cuddle before work, OK?" Jack leaned over and kissed his cheek, feeling foolish as the papers were finally explained.

"Ton?"

"John found the trick of carrying him like a sack of flour, seems he has been taking notes" Jack joked and Ianto snorted.

Jack decided he still loved those as well.

So much pressure, so much stress, Jack told himself to stop adding to it with his own insecurities.

Jack sat on the back porch in Ianto's swing seat and pondered the problems they had made for themselves and knew his first step to redemption had to be a bit of groveling.

That decided, he made a quick call to Tosh, who gave him a flea in his ear, then decided she would help.

That done, he went into the bedroom and toed off his shoes, cuddling into Ianto and closing his eyes as he listened to his husband's steady breathing.

He looked over Ianto's head at the mirrored glass of the wardrobe and saw Ianto's serene face.

"I love you" Jack whispered.

He smiled as he watched a sleeping Welshman dopily grin.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto was sitting on the sofa, quietly cuddling a sleepy little boy when the doorbell went, followed by furious banging.

Jack had not long since got home and he frowned as he headed for the door, checking his watch. It was too early for Em and the kids, even if she had forgotten her keys.

He swung the door open and found Idris fuming on the doorstep.

"Idris" Jack said calmly stepping to one side.

Idris stormed into the house and over to where Ianto was sitting, thrusting the papers screwed up in his hands at him.

"You behind this shit?"

Ianto blinked and then rose, turning to place the now sleeping baby on the sofa. He then turned and to Jack's complete shock, Ianto decked Idris.

Hard.

Idris lay on the floor cradling his jaw as he looked up at Ianto, the disbelief palpable.

"This is my house." Ianto said calmly, "My baby was in my arms and I am sitting peacefully on a shitty afternoon while trying to stave off one of my heads. The last thing I needed was your shit in my face."

"Toto?"

"How many times do I have to say that my name is Ianto" Ianto sighed, "You keep thinking of me as that rabid little boy. You keep calling him out, he will come out all fucking right."

"Easy" Jack said as he stepped towards the two men, "As you say, baby sleeping here."

"And I suppose you knew about this as well?" Idris turned to Jack, shaking the papers.

Jack saw red.

"Right!" Jack grabbed the wrist thrust in his direction, pulling Idris in, under his arm.

With a head lock, Idris was propelled out the front door and Jack promptly slammed it shut.

 _God that felt satisfying!_

Jack went back in to confront Ianto about what the hell that was all about and found his husband weeping as he covered their little boy with a blanket.

All thoughts of confrontation fled as Ianto straightened up and looked at him, holding out his arms begging for a hug.

Jack stepped forward and cradled his husband as he cried, confused and still angry.

"Why can't it all go away" Ianto sobbed, "I want it all to fuck off!"

Jack sighed and rubbed his shoulders, noting the sharp intake as he rubbed a spot near his left shoulder.

"That still annoying you babe?" he said softly and Ianto nodded.

"Come on Ton has the right idea, why not get yourself off to bed for a snooze before Em comes in with world war three kicking off" Jack suggested and Ianto slumped off in that direction.

"Jack?" he turned as he got to the doorway.

"Yes babe?"

"Did you mean that about the counseling?"

"Yes, yes." Jack hastened to assure him, "I want us to be OK here."

Ianto smiled weakly and then slid into the room.

The last thing Jack heard before the door slid shut was not what he might have liked.

"I hope so too."


	20. Chapter 20

20

"You told him yet?" Owen hissed as he stepped into the house and Ianto glared at him as he shut the door behind him.

"Shut up! I don't want the boat rocked anymore than it already is" Ianto replied, "I'm getting fucking sea sick!"

Owen snorted and then nodded, following him into the main room where Tosh was cuddling with Babbit and Bethy.

Ton saw Owen and immediately held out his arms, demanding his own hug.

"Hey stink!" Owen snarled, picking the child up and fake shaking him as he squealed, "Ya rotten thing you!"

Ton laughed, throwing his head back as he slapped at Owen and Owen chewed on his fingers as he told him he was gonna eat him.

Cue more screams of delight.

Tosh accepted Walter's homework and agreed with his calculations.

Stephen shuffled over by his Tad and asked if he could help with anything, gaining a hug.

Food came out and everyone enjoyed the mini pastries Ianto had experimented with while Tosh told everyone about her and Owen planning to move their bedroom into the lounge of their house for winter.

Ianto ate one and then settled back.

"Tea?" Tosh asked with a grin, "No coffee?"

"Tired, too much caffeine lately" Ianto said softly as he waved off the plate Walter was offering.

"These are yummy Taddy" Walter informed him as he placed the plate back and took two more pastries for himself.

"Found the recipe in a magazine and wondered if it would work with the mashed potato tops" Ianto smiled lovingly at his son.

"Where's Em and Con?" Tosh asked and Ianto told her they were out on a date.

"You OK Taddy?" Walter asked.

Yes baby. Just tired, been a crazy time" Ianto smiled as he shuffled on the seat to give Walter space and Walter gleefully settled next to him.

"How about you Walt?" Owen asked, careful to use the name Walter now preferred

"Got a play casting at school next month" he told them all, "Gonna do Shakespeare I think"

"Oh Walt, it will be wonderful to see you perform again!" Tosh grinned, "The Grandys were so annoyed they missed the last one. Er, where is Eugene?"

"At home" Ianto said and rose from the chair, "Anyone need a top-up?"

"Yeah, please hon" Jack waved his mug, "And do we still have some of those rum truffles you made last week?"

"I'll go look" Ianto walked to the kitchen and Walter rose, following him.

"Can I help Tad?"

"Yeah, OK Walt. The Tupperware container with the pink lid has the truffles, go give that to your Dad would you?" Ianto asked as he gripped the sink.

"No plate?" Walter asked with a fake gasp of horror.

Ianto waved his hand and Walter carried it out, confused as his father always used china, even for the children's snacks.

Nobody seemed to notice though, the truffles going down well.

Ianto returned with the mug for Jack and settled back in the chair, surprised when Walter silently sat back on the arm.

Owen took another truffle and watched Ianto rub his forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Connor found Ianto out back, sitting amongst the memorial roses.

"Hey buddy" he smiled and when Ianto looked up from the pruning he was surprised at how tired he looked.

"Hey, how did it go?" Ianto asked as he rose, suddenly looking fine again.

"Scan was awesome, they are looking healthy" Connor gushed, "Not long now."

"But?"

"Christ you're a perceptive as ever" Connor laughed as he settled next to him and waved to Jack who was approaching.

Jack sat and handed Ianto a glass of juice which he accepted with a soft smile.

"Em is having the same issue she had before Bethy" he sighed.

"Which is?"

"My safety. She is having nightmares of my funeral and stuff. Life support or a vegetative state with half my head blown off, crazy." Connor said as he screwed his face up.

"I didn't think about it with Jack, not until I almost lost him then I had to struggle with my own selfishness" Ianto confided, "He's doing what he loves so I've learned to accept that."

"I just … with the twins coming I wonder if it is the right choice for us I mean, not that I'm questioning yours, I just …"

"We want to … I want to watch my babies grow up" Connor sighed.

"You have your house money and you have early retirement if you so choose, right?" Ianto asked while leaning into Jack and Jack leaned back to listen, "You could choose retirement?"

"And do what?" Connor snorted.

"Well … you love the village?"

"Hell yes, I love the chalets and the village" Connor laughed.

"Well, you've practically taken over the cottage as it is, so why not move in there full time?" Ianto frowned as he considered, "Bets would love to help with the twins and Bethy already loves her."

Connor nodded as he thought about it and Jack bit his tongue.

"If you worked as manager fulltime you would have a job, a wage and a clean living, village upbringing for the kids. Also we would see you often when we are in the main house visiting."

"But the work you put in …I mean ... the plan"

"Secondary to what your family needs. You don't belong to me." Ianto laughed, "I never expected you to feel that you HAD to live here forever!"

"God, do you think it could work?" Connor looked at the two men with hope. "Em is now confident she won't relapse with the twins, you have given her a backbone. With the comfort of the village we could … god. What a dream."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jack finally spoke as he nodded.

"God, it sounds so bloody simple" Connor laughed as he rubbed his hands together, "That's if my captain will let me go."

Jack laughed.

"De-stressing and lightening the load" Ianto said softly, "Sorting you all out so it's easier, that's all."

It wasn't until later when Jack was alone in the bathroom washing his face that those words echoed in his brain

De-stressing.

Lightening the load.

Making it easier.

Where had he heard those terms before.

He did like the idea of Connor taking over the chalets though.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The counseling session had been comforting.

Both men had been asked to say what they loved about each other before voicing their concerns. Their problems sounded petty as they were said out loud after the positive affirmation of their feeling for each other, leaving both of them chastened.

Ianto had gaped when Jack spoke of divorce fears and Jack had groaned when Ianto had spoken of his loneliness.

"So, what have you learnt today?" the councilor asked as he walked them to the door.

"Cup half full" Jack sighed happily, "Gods, Ianto never lets your cup go empty. With him it overflows."

"Twypsn" Ianto muttered with a soft smile, "I learnt that I forgot to talk things through with the one person who will listen."

"Oh Ianto, I've not been about lately for that, have I" Jack said sadly as he pulled Ianto into a hug.

"The squad has been so busy lately, I know you've had those bloody reviews and I've been internalizing so much" Ianto sighed.

"And there it goes again" Jack sighed, "forgiving me. Making excuses for my butthole behavior. I am so lucky."

"I love your butt!" Ianto quipped and Jack leaned in, reveling in a kiss with more affection than they had shared in a long time.

"So, you have homework!" they were told, "A date, no kid talk, and no work talk. Only each other and sharing is important!"

"Thank you" Ianto told him and Jack watched as the man reached out and took Ianto's hand, "Talk. Share."

Ianto nodded and then moved to Jack, showing he was ready to roll.

They stopped for lunch at the café Jack knew Ianto liked and was he was surprised when Ianto chose a sparse meal and sipped orange juice instead of his mocha he usually got.

As they ate, Jack found Ianto's hand reaching for him and he grabbed it, raising it to his lips.

"Jack" Ianto sighed, "God. I'm sorry."

"Hey, this isn't your fault. All this shit going on is just like a tornado and we're in the eye watching it all fly about" Jack assured him, "As long as we hold on to each other, we'll get there. I'm the one who reverted to the man that drove you mad early in the relationship. I can't believe the childish things I've said recently."

"Oh Jack" Ianto's' voice broke and Jack moved their chairs together, taking Ianto in his arms as Ianto sobbed.

If there was a way to go back in time and change things, Jack would have given his mortal soul to do it as he felt the shuddering body in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered and Ianto hummed, clinging tightly as he took the comfort.

"Share time" Ianto said as he straightened up, wiping his eyes and looking Jack in the eye.

"Ok" Jack said, still holding hands.

"I have a secret"

"OK" Jack repeated, hoping his eyes showed his willingness to accept whatever Ianto needed to say.

"I failed my tests last week."

"What?" Jack blinked as he tried to work out what tests he meant and Ianto's bottom lip quivered as he watched his husband fumble.

"I love you Cariad" he whispered, reaching out to stroke Jack's cheek, "God I love you. I'm sorry."

Jack stilled as he watched Ianto and finally he took a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair, "No!"

"Could be a false-positive again" Ianto smiled weakly, "I go in tomorrow to get my second set of results but … I don't know. These bruises from the attack are still there."

"And your shoulder, it's not just a torn muscle?" Jack looked down and saw their knuckles were white as they gripped each other.

"I'm so sorry."

Jack held him again as his own tears flowed, cursing as it all finally made sense.

Ianto's moods, lethargy, forgetfulness and lack of appetite.

The Cancer was back.

And he hadn't even noticed.


	23. Chapter 23

23

They arrived home and sat in the SUV, still holding hands.

"We don't tell the kids, not until we know for sure" Jack said softly, "Until then we keep doing what you were doing. Everything's OK, maybe it will be."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I …"

"I did not give you a chance" Jack cut him off, "I've been a prick and you needed me. To think I made you feel so isolated again, I will not forgive myself for hurting you."

"I just need some patience, some understanding" Ianto begged, "You know how bloody emotional and touchy I was last time, I don't want to be such a drama queen this time but, I feel so … squashed."

"Connor and Em in the village, that lets the Chalets off your back as well as your worries over Em. Can you give up those babies though?" Jack said softly and Ianto snorted.

"Twins. We both know I was going to bite off more than I could chew and then choke to death without letting on I couldn't breathe!" Ianto laughed and Jack snorted softly.

"Em isn't the same woman that first came into this house, you showed her that she can survive a house full of kids, dogs, cats and impossible men" Jack laughed, "The village and Bets, she will be in heaven. Those twins will be so loved."

"Giving them the cottage, do you mind that?" Ianto asked, "It just come out, I know we loved that place but …"

"That whole village is our home, that mountain." Jack soothed, "I love the idea of them living there, still in the family."

"Babbit will be heartbroken when Bethy goes" Ianto groaned.

"They will still see each other, every weekend and spare chance, also Bethy can come to us" Jack reasoned, "She's our girl too." 

"God, all this pressure and mess" Ianto sighed, "I caused a lot of this too."

"Hey. Line?"

Ianto smiled and nodded, reaching for Jack and they kissed as Jack held him.

Jack thought back to the pills and how he had accused Ianto of being on drugs, god if only he had opened the bottle to see it still almost full at the time. He hadn't been wasted; he had been in the early stages of a meltdown.

What kind of husband was he? His love was sitting there in misery and he was heaping it on with a giant ice cream scoop.

Banging on the window made them turn as Walter mouthed at them.

Jack frowned as he looked at another recent source of misery.

Ianto opened the passenger door.

"Stop putting on a show for the neighbors, for god sake!" Walter snarled, "If I make it in Hollywood the photos our neighbors could sell would be enough to ruin me before I even had the chance to enjoy my bloody millions."

"Sorry Walty-Bum" Jack said calmly, deliberately using the endearment he knew he hated and they watched the face contort as Walter growled and stormed off.

"I blame the drama classes!" Jack said calmly, "He's already too 'Hollywood' for me!"

Ianto laughed, sliding out the door and Jack hurried to catch-up, walking in with him as he draped an arm around his shoulders.

Tomorrow another day.

Right?


	24. Chapter 24

24

Jack sat with Ianto, holding on to him in the guise of offering support, even though they both knew he was really holding Ianto so he didn't fly apart himself.

Owen entered and he sat, nervously opening the file and reading.

As he leaned forward to look at the test results Ianto watched Owen's face and he knew the moment Owen saw.

"Jack" he whispered, clawing at his arm as Owen put his head down on the desk.

Jack turned and grabbed Ianto, crushing him in his arms as he stared at the stark walls of the office.

Ianto had no tears.

He closed his eyes and listened to that wonderful heartbeat of his husband, trying to clear his mind of the internal screaming.

"What … I mean …." Jack was trying to talk but kept having to stop as it hurt too much.

"Take today, let it sink in. Tomorrow we can talk, yeah?" Owen's voice was tight and Ianto extracted himself from Jack, rose and walked around the desk.

He hugged Owen as Owen broke and Jack followed.

The three men huddled together as they tried to draw strength and Ianto accepted a kiss from Jack.

"Owen's right" Ianto said softly, "one more night before it has to be real."

Jack nodded and they gathered their things, staggering out into the world again.

Owen pushed the door shut and collapsed in his chair, weeping as he curled onto the desk.

They drove in silence for a while.

"We can't tell the kids yet" Ianto suddenly said, startling Jack.

"Why?"

"The school trip on Friday, Babs and Bethy have been so looking forward to it, they did all their homework and we promised they could go with me as a parent help." Ianto sighed, "If we tell them now then it'll ruin what would be a great week. Walter's audition … god, he would be devastated. I mean … he will be. God!"

"Ianto …"

"No. Please, what difference will a week make in the scheme if things? You know it's an eternity for a child." Ianto pleaded, "Please. We tell the adults but give the kids their time first."

"OK" Jack sighed, willing to give Ianto anything right now.

They pulled up and Walter was waiting, becoming a habit as he waited for Ianto to open the door.

"Where have you been, you know I have the audition tomorrow and you have my script in the car" he growled as he pushed Ianto aside, "God Tad, do you even have a brain?"

"Walter!" Jack barked, "How dare you!"

Walter froze and looked over at his pissed off Father.

"Get your script and bugger off to your room until you are called for tea!" Jack demanded, "I expect an apology for your Tad when I call you."

Walter turned to Ianto and found him already walking away.

"Typical" he snorted, "So selfish."

"Just because I have never slapped your butt, young man, it doesn't mean I won't!" Jack bristled and Walter picked up speed as he ran for his room, shocked at the very thought of a smack from his Dad.

He sat on his bed and twisted the script on his hands as he considered.

Where had they been?

What was going on?

Who put the stick up Dad's butt?

Had he missed something?


	25. Chapter 25

25

Soft laughter at the table as they ate.

Walter kept stealing glances at his parents and noted that more than once Jack reached for Ianto.

At least they made up.

Not a divorce meeting then.

Where had they gone, coming back so changed.

"So, school play auditions tomorrow" Jack smiled at Walter, pleased that the apology and hug for Ianto had come immediately.

"Yeah" he grinned, "Romeo and Juliet"

"Ah, a young Romeo" John crooned and Walter shook his head.

"Nah, I would never kill myself for the love of another." Walter snorted, "No such thing as true love."

Jack's hand tightened around Ianto's and he smiled at him as he silently thanked him for not going off on one.

They all retired to the other room as Ianto started to clear and Jack helped, already trying not to fuss but knowing he was.

Ianto forgave him.

Walter sat as everyone listened to Babbit and Bethy excitedly talking about their trip on Friday. He saw through the doorway to the kitchen from where he sat, and watched as Jack closed the dishwasher and drew Ianto into his arms for a cuddle at the sink.

Then Jack took Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him, like he was made of spun glass.

Walter averted his eyes and found Stephen was watching him with a soft frown.

Walter moved over to where he was sitting and leaned in, "Something is happening with the olds."

"Yeah. See how Dad keeps looking at Tad like he might disappear?"

"Yeah. Something is _so_ going on." Walter huffed.

"As long as they aren't fighting, I say leave them to it" Stephen sighed, "They will tell us if it's important."

"Yeah" Walter sat back and looked at Connor who was laughing.

John and Em had a child each as Ton snoozed in Connor's arms.

They seemed fine.

Happy.

If it was something bad then Connor for sure, wouldn't be able to hide it.

Dad told Connor everything like Taddy told Em.

If they were fine, then everything was ok.

Then his eyes shifted to John and found that he had moved to his vacated seat and now it was John who was looking though the doorway with a soft frown.

Shit.

He was suspicious too.

When John looked over at him, Walter saw confusion.

Whatever was going on, Tad and Dad were keeping it secret.

It was worse than he thought.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Walter was exuberant.

The picks had been posted and he knew this was the one to propel him into the next level of stardom.

Hollywood would come calling now!

He was going to be the best Romeo in the world!

When John told him he would happily play Juliet for practice he knew he was going to rock!

Something was definitely up with Tad, he was tired again and despite the light rain he was sitting on the veranda swinging in his swing seat.

Dad took out a cup of tea and kissed him, taking the sleeping tot from his lap and Tad started swinging again.

Then the Grandys came and Tad comes in, acting like everything was fine.

Uncle Gene was laughing, telling stories about Tad when he was little and Tad wasn't even complaining as he sat with Dad, touching.

The school trip was tomorrow and Uncle Gene was showing interest, asking to go as well.

Tad agreed, telling him he could carry Ton.

Walter watched his Dad, waiting for the complaint as Ton didn't like strangers but Dad agreed that it would be a help.

Now Walter knew something was wrong.

With Tad.

Walter examined him as he leaned forward to pour the tea and watched the cuff ride up on his wrist, showing the livid mark from where he was stomped during the attack …..

Walter blinked.

He shifted in his seat and looked to the mark that had been on Tad's neck.

Still livid.

Walter then thought about the tea not coffee and the no bacon at breakfast.

He excused himself and went to the swing seat his Tad liked so much, watching the rain fall as he softly rubbed his hands on his thighs.

He finally went inside and found his Tad had left the party.

He went to the bathroom and found his Tad climbing into a bubble bath, his back to Walter showing the scars and marks of his battles.

Walter silently moved to the toilet and closed the lid, sitting on it and waiting.

Ianto settled and groaned softly as the hot water kissed his aches away.

He then rolled his head and saw a silent visitor.

"Walt?"

"Tad. Are you sick again?" Walter asked softly, "Another false positive thing, right?"

"Walt."

"Uncle Owen will fix it, right?" Walter demanded, looking younger all of a sudden, "it's just another scare?"

"Sure" Ianto said, "Sure. Owen's onto it Walty bum … I mean ... Walt."

"Liar" Walter whispered as he watched his father's fingers twitch on the edge of the bath.

"Owen is on it bug" Ianto repeated, "Dad and I are going to do everything we are told and it will all be OK."

"Promise?"

"You don't believe in those any more, remember" Ianto closed his eyes.

"Promise!"

"Walter" Jack said from the doorway, "Please let your father rest."

"Does anyone else know?" Walter asked as he rose to leave.

"No baby." Ianto swallowed and a traitorous tear tolled down his face, "I didn't want to wreak everyone's week with my problems."

"Oh Taddy" Walter deflated as his last few weeks of diva-like behavior ran through his mind.

"I'm sorry Taddy."

"Me too bug, me to."


	27. Chapter 27

27

Now the cat was out of the bag and Ianto knew the weekend would have to be time to tell everyone else.

Today was the school trip though; Babbit and Bethy so excited that they couldn't even sit for breakfast.

Stephen and Walter had already gone to school. Walter had slipped into their bed early in the morning. No tears, just holding Ianto tightly as he lay in his arms.

Gene arrived and Eugene offered once more to take Ton but Ianto watched the way his baby reached for a cuddle from Gene and got the front pack out.

"Come on, at least two more soldiers each and then you can both get shoes on" Ianto called out and the kids snatched the toast, shoving it into their mouths like animals.

"You did ask for that!" Jack laughed and Ianto found himself rolling his eyes.

Jack walked Ianto to the Spaceship and took him in his arms, kissing him and holding him for a moment before whispering that he loved him, then opened the door.

Ianto climbed in and leaned out, making Jack climb onto the running board for another kiss.

"I'm glad the two of you sorted things out To... Ianto." Gene said quietly as they reversed out of the driveway.

"Me too, I feel so … weird without him in my pocket" Ianto snorted.

"So, where are we going again?" Gene teased Babbit and Babbit bit.

"Thames House, where have you been? Under a rock?" Babbit scoffed, "We are going to a special place to see where the business gets done!"

Gene stifled a giggle and Ianto grinned at the tone his son had used.

"So what are we seeing today?" Ianto asked.

"The outside parts, the … er … maker thought up." Babbit frowned.

"Architect." Ianto corrected, "The wonderful architecture. And then?"

"The germ place" Babbit crowed.

"Not all the way in, but we will see where the Queen has her cuppa when she visits MI5 and stuff" Bethy said as she reached out and took Babbitt's hand.

Ianto watched in the rear view mirror and grinned at the display of affection.

"Do you think we will be allowed to put on a germ suit?" Babbit asked.

Gene grinned at Ianto as he listened to the excited children, glancing back to check the snoozing baby.

 _This family was a little crazy and definitely wonderful. They were quickly getting under his skin in the best possible way. He and Idris had never even considered children. To see Ianto and Jack making it made the possibility of Idris and …_

Gene's good mood fled as he thought of Idris and he swallowed hard as he turned to look out the window.

 _Idris would have been a wonderful father._

Gene rubbed his hands on his thighs for a while and then felt himself calm.

"I wonder if we will get souvenirs" he said and watched Babbit's eyes widen.

"I think they have pens, maybe key rings for official tours" Ianto frowned, "Who knows."

"I want a spy gun!" Babbit demanded.

"MI5 will not be handing out guns to you kids, but nice try" Gene laughed softly and Ianto looked at him as it dawned in him that they were going to the place he had come from.

"Are you OK going there?"

"Tad took me yesterday" Gene assured him, "We had a nice visit and I was debriefed. All clear."

"Good. Can't have a problem today." Ianto said with humor, secretly relieved.

A problem day was not needed at all.

.

..

..

..

I have no idea if Thames House gives tours, I doubt it. This is an Alt Verse and in MY Verse this is happening. Please don't send snide or mean comments, I don't really care. My boys, my mud pit!


	28. Chapter 28

28

They all met in the car park for a head count and itinerary.

Ianto found himself assigned five children, seven if you count Gene and Ton who wanted to touch EVERYTHING.

He had forgotten how Gene likes to look with his fingers and now Ton was facing forward in the front pack so it looked like a strange alien creature full of grabby hands.

Ianto calmly handed over the car keys, getting one pair of hands in order. Ton hummed happily as he turned the little torch on and off.

"Won't that hurt his eyes?" Gene asked as he watched.

"No, battery's almost flat" Ianto said as he grabbed little Lucy and pulled her back into line by her hood.

Ton squirmed and shone the light into Gene's face as if to show what Ianto meant and Gene cooed that it was indeed a brilliant light.

Ton grinned and turned around again, waving it at the other kids.

"Do you think they are impressed?" Gene laughed and Ianto snorted.

"He likes doing that with it, I wonder if he is imagining it is a laser and he is smiting his enemies or something" Ianto sighed and Gene roared with laughter when he saw the glee on the baby's face as he aimed it at another child.

They got to the entrance and Gene hesitated, looking up as a man stepped in front, heading in as well.

"You OK?" Ianto asked as they filed into the lobby.

"Yeah… weird. He just looked familiar" Gene snorted, "Don't need to tell you about Déjà vu, do I"

Ianto smiled and then looked down as Babbit slid his hand into his Taddy's.

"You OK stinker?"

"Yeah" he said sadly and Ianto looked over, seeing Bethy holding hands with Mathew instead.

"She's just being nice" Ianto said softly, "You know Mathew gets nervous."

"Yeah" Babbit said again, rubbing his forehead against Ianto's hip and Ianto bent down, picking him up and resting him on his hip knowing Jack would have a fit if he saw him doing it.

"You will always be my love" Ianto said quietly, kissing a little cheek and Babbit grinned as he threw his arms around his neck and sighed happily.

"Wow!" Gene said as he looked into a cabinet with medals on display.

"There are examples of the medals the queen gives heroes" the woman was saying in a patronizing voice to the children and Babbit rolled his eyes as he slid from his Tad's grasp.

"If she gave medals for being brave my Tad would have tons" he said calmly pointing back at Ianto, "My Taddy has been buried alive, blown up and even beated up the other day for no reason. Oh!"

Babbit turned to face Ianto with wide eyes, "Were you shot once too?"

"Flesh wound" Ianto said with a blush "Um, just a wee … er…."

Everyone was looking at him and Ianto was blushing furiously as another woman approached.

"Eugene Jones?"

"No" Ianto answered, "I'm his brother, Ifan … Ianto."

Ianto looked around, noticing for the first time that Gene wasn't there and the woman looked at him again.

"Uncanny," she said softly.

"Hello Myra" Gene said as he stepped around a case, into her line of sight, "I have aged ya know."

"Oh my god" she grinned, "Eugene Jones!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow and Gene turned to him, "Myra was part of the team that helped with the accident. She also travelled with me stateside to start the fake trail."

"Well, I would say any friend of my brother's but I am starting to dislike anyone who took him from me" Ianto said politely and she laughed.

"My god, you are so like twins! Even the same dry humor."

Ianto was about to reply when claxons started to sound.

Shouting and chaos as Ianto grabbed the children and moved to a corner of the room.

Large blast shields dropped at the windows and Ianto fell to his knees, drawing the children closer as Gene and Myra also moved to shield them.

Thames House had just gone into automatic shut down.


	29. Chapter 29

29

"Taddy?" Babbit whined clutching at him with fear as the other children all clung to his legs.

"I need to put you down darling" Ianto said calmly "I need to get Ton."

"No!" Babbit panicked, grabbing at Ianto and knocking his glasses off.

"Shit!" Ianto swore, dropping to a knee in order to search for them.

"Sorry Taddy" Babbit cried, looking as well.

"Ton's OK here" Gene said as he carefully turned the front pack so the baby was facing him and not able to see whatever might happen. He was getting a bad feeling about this. He found it comforting to hug the baby who was nodding off anyway, oblivious to the drama.

Security was running around, trying to herd everyone and they found their space full of at least twenty people, including another group of kids.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" the woman asked him as she held two hoodies to contain the children within.

Her peroxide hair was perfectly coiffed and no doubt had taken a whole can of hairspray judging by the smell and her makeup was runway perfect with a single small smudge where a child had already been kissed and was some sporting the red lipstick on its cheek … as well as some foundation.

"No, there are no lights flashing" he answered, "Red for bomb and blue for airborne virus."

She blinked as she gaped at him and Ianto chose that moment to get to his feet.

"Leave them Babs, I think I heard them under someone's shoe already" Ianto sighed, stepping to stand beside Gene. "It was an accident sweetheart, I'm not angry."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." The woman laughed softly, "With Ton, I thought you were Ianto. Wow"

"This is my brother Gene" Ianto smiled, recognizing the voice, "Hello Tilly."

"Hello Ianto" she replied, "Kept him under a bushel."

"Gay" Gene blurted, "married and so very gay!"

Those around them giggled nervously as they listened and Ianto sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"Now Tilly, not imagining there might be a mass orgy with you the only girl amongst us boys either I hope" he hissed, "Children present ya know!"

She giggled and slapped at him as he soothed everyone's nerves and Gene was again reminded of how different this mature man was he called brother.

"I need a pee!" Babbit declared and Ianto sighed.

"I'll take im" Gene offered, "You keep the others here, I don't know their names or faces."

"True" Ianto nodded, "We'll wait here."

Ianto started to talk calmly and softly, telling a story as the children around them grew silent to listen.

They were all so engrossed in Ianto that they didn't feel the change in the room until a voice rang out.

"TEDDY!"

Ianto immediately turned to look at who had spoken and barely had time to recognize the gun as it swung at his head.

He went down, unconscious before he hit the floor and the place erupted.

Ianto was dragged away by his feet and Bethy cried for Babbit as Mathew tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

She ran for the toilets, intent on finding Gene and her Babbit.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Ianto was aware of noise and it took him a moment to recognize it as his own labored breathing.

He was slumped in a chair and he struggled to raise his head and release the airway that was currently compromised by the angle of his neck.

"Awake are we Teddy?" a voice sneered and Ianto blinked as he looked over at a heavy set man.

"Fuck, you look like shit mate!" another snorted, "Been fighting again?"

Ianto frowned as he focused on a smaller version of stupidity and found his temper building.

Then he realized he was in his boxers and he started to lose his mind, struggling silently against the ropes that held him by the wrists to the chair arms.

"Still a hot head" the heavy set one snorted, "Look at his face!"

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know what you want but if it's the last thing I do, I will rip our fucking balls off for this!" Ianto snarled.

The smaller one's grin faded as he listened and he turned to the larger one, "Where did that accent come from?"

"I guess he always had it, just pretended he didn't"

"My trousers are by your feet, why not use what little brain cells you have to look in my wallet at my ID, Hmm?" Ianto was now flying on fumes and his arsehole filter was depleted.

The man plucked the wallet and opened it, "Ianto Harkness-Jones …fuck."

"Let me see!" the heavy one held out his hand and examined the driver's license. "Good forgery."

The other man had now looked at the photos and found one of the wedding Ianto loved so much. Even if John was in the background in the fountain.

"Da?"

"Not now" the heavy set man snarled as he leaned into Ianto's face, "You see, we are moving into the last phase of our plan. We may be the only cell left Teddy, but we will still complete our mission with or without …."

Ianto's teeth latching onto his nose sort of stopped any further speech as the man shrieked and struggled to get loose of the jaws.

The son stood with his mouth open as his father slapped at the man in the chair and screamed, finally falling back as he clutched at his bleeding nose.

"I am not my brother, freak" Ianto snarled as he rose to his feet and then brought the chair down with a thud, "I am much, much worse than he could ever be. You see, I have much more to live for."

Ianto brought the chair up again and this time it cracked on the down blow.

"Da?"

"Fuck" the man was still rolling on the floor and oblivious to the danger as the son backed towards the door, intending to call his brother for help.

"Also, unlike my brother, I have had training from my wonderful husband in what to do in this situation" Ianto laughed hollowly as he tested the ropes again, "It was a mistake not to tie my ankles as well. You have no idea how pissed I am right now motherfuckers!"

The son had reached the door and looked away to find the door handle. Unfortunately for him, Ianto was quicker and the final down blow splintered the chair as he brought his arm up, still attached to the broken arm of the chair and drove it into his face.

The man on the floor removed his hands form his face in time to see his son driven back against the door and Ianto snarled as he drove the piece of wood though the son's eye socket.

His son was dead before he collapsed and his bladder released as he flopped like a fish.

Now the hoodlum as awake and bloodthirsty as he turned to the man on the floor.

Ianto's mouth still had blood around it from the nose attack and he was snarling as he advanced.

The man started to scream.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Gene stepped from the toilet and drew Babbit behind him as he saw a gun in someone's hand.

Whatever had happened was not good and Bethy was crying as she stood by the door.

"Baby?" Gene said softly and she turned to face him, her face wet and red from crying.

"A man hit Taddy Ianto in the head and pulled him away" she wailed and Gene looked for the blonde woman as he released the straps on the front pack.

"Here, take the kids I gotta find my brother" he gasped and she grabbed the front pack and nodded silently, her fear bleeding though the makeup.

"Hey, stay with the kids" he soothed, rubbing her arms once the front pack was secure, "A pretty lady with all these kids, they won't want to harm you."

She nodded silently, hugging the sleeping tot as she did another head count.

"Which way did they go?" he asked and she pointed.

Gene stopped a security guard as he passed, "Eugene Jones, code name Teddy-Jay, clearance 84, what is the latest sit-rep?"

"We have six of the fuckers, four roaming and not contained, two contained in that room over there sir!"

"Two with a hostage?" Gene guessed and he sighed as the nodded confirmed his fear.

Gene headed after his brother with a feeling of impending doom.

.

.

.

Outside was chaos, not made any meeker by the SWAT team who had arrived and taken over.

The hostage negotiator was currently lodged between the SWAT transporter and a large, pissed off Captain.

Apparently Jack was strong when angry and Connor was trying to lever him back without much success as he spat into the man's face what he would do to him if Ianto was harmed.

"Jackie!" John had managed to get though the cordon, thanks to Andy and now reached them, his own face white with fear as his mind went over scenarios with Babbit.

Jack stepped back and hugged John, whispering that Gene was inside as well, the kids would be well protected.

They had been unable to raise the terrorists and as the SWAT team quietly moved into position it became clear that they were now in charge.

Jack adjusted his flat jacket and looked over at Connor, whose hands shook as he adjusted his own. Jack reached out and double checked it for him.

"Kids first" Jack barked, "We have a school group of about thirty kids in there, including three of our own."

The team straightened up as they listened, "We now they are armed, we know there have been no shots fired but we also have no numbers to guide us. ATMOS cells are usually at least four members … do not rest until they are all down and identified. You all know my husband, his brother is almost identical, please do not shoot them even if they appear half crazed. They have also had training and will no doubt be already formulating something to protect our kids."

Heads nodded as they listened, "Finally. Anyone … I mean anyone fires a shot without clearance I will put you down myself! There are children in there .. I repeat … children."

Everyone positioned themselves and Jack took a deep breath as he thought of that last kiss on the running board, Ianto's smell and breathy words of love.

 _I'm coming baby._


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto turned as the door flew open and raised the bloody piece of wood, then burst out laughing as his brother entered waving a pole spike used to hold partition rope.

"Really?" Ianto gasped between giggles, "You gonna partition them off?"

Gene looked at the spike and grinned, dropping it as he shrugged.

The gunshot made them both jump, then Gene grunted as he looked at his shoulder with surprise, a bloom beginning to appear.

Ianto screamed as he surged forward, catching him and easing him to the floor, looking up at the man standing with a sneer on his face.

The man strode into the room and looked around with shock at the two bodies.

Ianto still had a piece of wood and his brother was bleeding everywhere.

He didn't think, he just reacted, turning the piece with the sharp edge out and driving it down onto the man's foot.

The man cried out and swung the gun but Ianto was already up and slapping his wrist, releasing the gun and claiming it in one swift move like Jack had shown him.

Ianto calmly aimed at the man's head and canted his head.

"Are you the one who thinks he is in charge?" Ianto asked with a shark-like smile

"Shit" another said from the doorway with confusion, "What the fuck?"

"Either your friends all come and play nice or this room becomes a Stanley Kubrick piece!" Ianto said calmly, "And if you wonder if I mean it … that's my brother bleeding out on the floor so I don't even care right now."

Two more" Gene gasped from the floor and Ianto nodded with a feral grin.

"Well, call them in then" he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll go get them" the man took a step back and Ianto snorted.

"Yeah right, you'll go warn them." Ianto's head slowly turned, his anger making him shake, "You have coms, I can see your earwigs, call them in where I can fucking hear you!"

"Stella, you and Damon come to the storage area on ground please" the man said calmly, then grunted as he went down, Ianto blinking with surprise as he came face to face with Jack.

Ianto lowered the gun and the man he had been holding at gunpoint lunged at him.

Jack didn't hesitate, his gun already raised.

The shot was louder than the one that had felled Gene and Ianto knelt to check his brother as Jack calmly declared the room secure and asked where the kids were.

Connor called that he had them and Jack nodded, took one more look at Ianto for confirmation that he was OK and moved on.

Ianto waited with his brother until Connor arrived with the kids and swore softly as Babbit saw his uncle in the ground, crying as he ran to him.

Then John was there, comforting and crooning as the children both climbed into his arms.

Connor had Ton and handed him to John so he could take his daughter and they all tried to remain calm as paramedics worked on Gene.

"Hey, little bro" Gene called out from the gurney, Ianto turning to look at him, "Mean work."

"I can be mean" Ianto quipped with a soft smile.

"Sure can" Jack said as he entered and scooped Babbit up for a kiss, "You should see him guard the chocolate muffins."

They laughed and Ianto went to answer, then found himself on the floor with Jack holding him.

"Easy, easy baby" Jack crooned, "Just lay still."

"What …" Ianto tried to speak but was so damn tired.

He just needed to close his eyes for a moment.

Just …..

A moment.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto woke to the smell of his husband and he hummed happily, burrowing into his chest.

A deep huff told him Jack knew he was awake and Ianto smiled.

"Cariad, what time is it?" Ianto slurred, stretching in the bed.

"It's OK baby," Jack crooned, "The kids are OK."

Ianto hummed again and opened his eyes to look at Jack, reaching for his face as he pouted for a kiss.

Jack kissed him hungrily and Ianto moaned as he let his hand slide around his jaw.

"Hi" Jack smiled.

"Hi" Ianto grinned dopily.

"Hey" a third voice said and Ianto turned his head to find Gene sitting in another bed, his arm in a sling.

Ianto then remembered.

"Are you OK?" Ianto struggled to sit up and Jack eased him into a sitting position.

"A clean shot" Gene winced, "Hurts like hell but not fatal or nothing."

"God" Ianto swallowed, "Jack …."

"Shit!" Jack lunged for the rubbish bin and held it up as Ianto vomited, crooning and motioning for a damp cloth.

Ianto looked up at his Tad who was shaking as he offered the cloth.

"Taddy?" Ianto blinked, "Are you OK?"

Eugene laughed softly as he reached out to stroke his con's hair, "I'm fine baby. Daddy is with the kids, so is Em, Connor and John, OK?"

Ianto hummed and settled against Jack, "Did I … shit. I blacked out again."

"It's OK" Jack soothed, "Your post adrenaline sumps are kinda cute."

Ianto snorted and closed his eyes as Jack cuddled against him.

"How we met, remember? You were mugged on your birthday and I met you in the emergency room downstairs, all confused and concussed. I drove you home and you were so overcome. I helped you from the SUV and held you in my arms as you took my breath away, followed by my heart."

Ianto grunted and nuzzled against Jack's neck.

"I put you to bed and tucked you in, so sweet and kissable. I met Walty bum and the rest was history" Jack sighed, "I have never wanted anything like I wanted you that day, standing by the SUV looking into those wonderfully intense eyes."

"Love you" Ianto whispered and Jack let out a sob as he pulled him closer.

"Oh God baby, don't leave me."

"I thought you two sorted things" Eugene said with a frown, "Tell me you are not still fighting."

Ianto sighed and turned his head to look at his Tad as his Dad entered with clean clothes.

"Jack isn't talking about our silly fights" Ianto said sadly as he looked over at his equally confused brother. "The cancer is back, Jack is talking about my cancer"

Eugene huffed as he sat awkwardly on the bed and James rushed to grab him as he started to slide to the floor.

"Gennie" James cried, easing his husband to the ground and crooning as he tried to comfort him.

Gene looked at Ianto with horror, turning away as Owen blustered into the room.

"Oi, Idris is out there carrying on" he waved at the door, "Do I let him in? Shit!"

Owen knelt and checked Eugene, helping James lift him into a chair as James comforted him.

"Tell him to go to hell" Gene said angrily, "The last thing we need is his posturing, Christ. My brother … my …"

Gene looked at his Taddy, who struggled from the chair to climb on the bed and hold his son.

Gene was finally in the arms of his beloved Taddy, finally allowed to cry, and did so.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Idris couldn't believe it.

He was not allowed in.

Owen stood with his arms folded and his face betraying his satisfaction as he denied Idris access to the room.

"But I'm his husband!" Idris cried, "I need to see him!"

"He's in the same room as Ianto and they both agree that you are not needed" Owen shrugged, "Maybe you need to come back another day with a huge humble pie or some shit!"

Idris gaped.

"Hey Owen" John said cheerfully as he pushed past with a bag of grapes.

"Why is he allowed in if I'm not!" Idris pointed out and John snorted as he opened the door.

"Better looking, great arse and .. .well …." John swung to display himself, "A pick me up for anyone with a bullet hole in them, yeah?"

Then John was gone, leaving Idris stunned as the taunt hit home.

"Is there something between them" he demanded as he pushed at Owen, "Is that why he's getting a divorce? He already with that ponce?"

"Don't be stupid!" Owen huffed, "John would never shag Ianto's brother. No matter how like him he looks. He likes pulling people's chains and you piss him off given how close you and Ianto were before you fucked that up too."

Idris sat morosely in a nearby chair as he licked his wounds and looked up as James and Eugene emerged, Eugene still weeping.

"Oh god" Idris rose, "He lied to me. Gene is badly hurt, isn't he!"

"Shut up you bloody fool!" Eugene exploded, "My baby … my …"

"Easy, easy" James grabbed at his husband but Eugene needed someone to blame and right now, Idris was available.

"Ianto's cancer is back and my baby could die and all you care about is your bloody marriage that didn't matter when you stomped all over my son's heart, you bastard, Gene is in there with his arm in a sling breaking his heart as everything he sacrificed for is withering in front of his eyes and you stand there in your pimp suit posturing like …. Like …"

James pulled Eugene away and he was heard still complaining down the corridor.

John stood inside the room listening, having stepped back to allow the two men to leave and he looked over at the bed where Ianto had drifted off again.

Gene had left his bed to slide in beside his brother and they were holding each other as they slept, Jack standing as he watched them slumber.

"Shit" John sighed.

Jack looked up and nodded then stepped towards him and John held out his arms as Jack picked up speed, and slammed into him.

John held on as Jack cried softly, looking over at the two angels in the bed, mirror images as they slept.

God, how they had changed all their lives.

John wondered if they would have survived without Ianto's intervention and decided it wasn't worth thinking about.

This man in his arms would not have survived the gutter John was used to.

As for him, John knew he would probably be dead as well.

Babbit … god, too much to think about.

John held Jack tighter and looked over his shoulder as strong blue pools of love looked back.

Ianto smiled and held his brother as he winked at John and John blew a kiss.

How could he not.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Ianto had demanded he be released and they headed home.

Once the kids had settled again and everyone was talking, Ianto made his way to the nursery where he stood looking forlornly at the twin cribs.

"Hey" Em said softly as she came into the room and stood beside him.

"I was really looking forward to them" he sighed, "Was gonna smother them, and you."

"You can still be there, god I hope you are!" she threw her arm around him, "Hey. What's going on. You got that look you get before you tell the kids its haircut day."

Ianto sighed and turned to return the embrace, kissing her forehead.

"I want a baby in my arms, Ton is getting too big for cuddles and wants down" Ianto sighed, "Gods, it's like a drug."

Em laughed as she hugged him and they took a moment to just breathe.

"I have cancer" Ianto whispered in her ear, "It's back."

She stilled, holding him tighter as she tried to breathe.

"We've not told the kids yet but Walt guessed so we have to now" his voice broke as he pulled back, giving her a watery smile.

"Hey, what are you two talking about" Connor joked as he entered, followed by Jack.

"I was just telling Em that my cancer had returned and we have to tell the kids" Ianto said calmly as he turned to Jack.

"OK?" Jack asked as he took Ianto in his arms.

"Yeah, just pissed off" Ianto sighed as he watched Connor embrace Em.

Then Connor turned to Ianto and grabbed him, engulfing him as he tried to talk.

"It's OK" Ianto soothed, "I know. It sucks, right?"

Connor nodded and stepped back.

"I'm not looking forward to this" Ianto sighed and Jack kissed him as he led him into the main room.

Walter knew what was happening and covertly moved to be near Stephen as Ianto took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you all something and I need for you to be really brave for me and let me say all of it before you speak, OK?"

Babbit frowned, "Do you mean me? You mean me, right?"

"Shush" Walter hissed.

"I have been feeling unwell as you know and Uncle Owen thinks there is a problem that I will need to take some medicine for" Ianto explained to the angry curly haired beast that stood with his hands on his hips.

"Will it taste bad?"

"It will .. um … some stuff is swallowed and some will go through my shunt, remember we talked about when I got really sick a while ago?" Ianto asked and Babbit huffed. "My scar where I had one?"

"But that was cancer and you didn't die!"

"No. It's cancer again and I will try my damnedest not to die this time either" Ianto snapped back, then closed his eyes as Stephen started to cry.

"Taddy needs us to be brave and give him good vibes" Jack said, watching John as he gathered the child into his arms, "Positivity is very important so no fighting or being mean, OK?"

"You promise too, Dad?" Walter said and Jack swung to look at him with surprise

"Walt, please."

"No Taddy, we all have to agree."

Jack nodded silently and Walter gave a nod of satisfaction.

"And I'm Walter."


	36. Chapter 36

36

Ianto's hands shook as he folded back the bedding and listened to Jack's voice as he sang in the shower.

This was always one of his favorite times of the day.

Shut down.

The kids were in bed as were Em and Connor with just John out in the lounge nodding off on the sofa while claiming to be just another few minutes watching TV.

Ianto knew he would find him there in the morning and had already crept out to cover him.

Jack came out and the waft of clean smells followed him, making Ianto hum.

"So, first poisoning tomorrow?" Jack said, tying to make light of it and Ianto smiled as he climbed into the bed and laid back, feeling his hair one more time to make sure it had dried from his own shower.

Jack blow dried his own hair, taking time to preen in the mirror while overtly looking at his husband laid out waiting.

Wanting.

It would all change tomorrow.

Spewing, aches and tears.

Also sex would change, condoms, careful gentle and Jack knew Ianto hated the fact blow jobs would be off the menu as well on the rare occasions he felt like sex anyway.

Skinny and bloated at the same time.

Self loathing and pitiful.

Well, best make the most if it.

Ianto was lightly dozing, a hand over his heart as the other arm flopped to one side and Jack gently took the limp penis into his mouth, sucking softly as he stroked the skin around it.

Ianto moaned and shifted his hips as Jack woke him and looked down with surprise at the little show he was getting.

Jack's lashed were fluttering as he applied a bit of pressure and Ianto cried out lustily, canting his hips as his penis started to respond.

Soon Jack had a long hard job swallowing as he made sure to stroke, suck and hum.

All worth it for that bark of pleasure.

Then Jack surged up, impaling himself as Ianto reached for him and he rode Ianto like he was a mechanical bull.

Huffs of laughter as well as tears as Ianto threw his head back and enjoyed a damn good roll in the hay.

Ianto came, thrusting his hips and calling out to Jack who followed eagerly, then fell beside him with a happy sigh.

"I really needed that" Ianto sighed, his lashes dropping to his cheeks as Jack kissed Ianto's eyelids.

"I really need you" Jack whispered and Ianto snorted as he cuddled in.

"Corny, sir."

"Your fault, you drive me to it in those bloody levis" Jack huffed and Ianto laughed softly as he got more comfortable.

Jack held him tightly and didn't sleep .

Not a jot.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Jack went with Ianto, sitting by the bed as he watched Ianto's face paling with pain.

"Once we get another internal shunt in this will be easier" Owen said softly and Ianto nodded silently, closing his eyes.

Jack offered the magazines and such he had packed as asked but Ianto dozed while Jack wound up reading them.

Then the paper came and Jack read bits out to him, Ianto showing interest and they talked about each article.

Then Tosh called in with some food and Ianto perked up, enjoying the chicken wraps.

After she left they talked about random things and Jack listened to Ianto talk about plans for the garden come spring.

As they talked, Jack realized that it had been a long time since they had connected like this and he chastised himself for letting it drift.

"You don't have to stay" Ianto said suddenly, "There's about another half hour's worth here at least. Go walk the grounds, look at the gardens. I know you hate waiting."

"I'll wait" Jack said firmly, patting his hand and Ianto smiled softly as he drifted off again.

Owen came in and checked the IV, gently closing it off and uncoupling it. He then carefully taped down the shunt and started to wind a bandage around it.

"Two days, give him time to recover a bit then we'll get that internal shut fitted so this crap doesn't have to get in the way of his busy life." Owen said as he straightened up to look at the snoozing Welshman.

"So this SGN-35 is going to do it?" Jack asked.

"It's the best we got buddy" Owen agreed, "Breaking technology. The success rate is so much higher with this, especially with relapses."

"But … it's not unheard of for it to come back after years?" Jack asked.

"Anyone who survives Hodgkin's can get it back … ten months, ten years" Owen sighed, "there are no guarantees in life."

"Thanks for sticking with us Owen, I know this isn't your field" Jack pulled his friend into a hug, "Ianto was unable to sleep for worry, then I reminded him it was you doing it and he settled without another murmur. We both trust you."

"I don't know if I would feel right with anyone else doing it" Owen snorted, "He's like a brother to me now."

"Yeah" Jack looked to the bed and smiled as Ianto stirred, "Hey baby."

"I'm cold" Ianto whined, then saw Owen.

"Hey whingey bum" Owen grinned.

"Stuff it dickwad!" Ianto shot back and Owen laughed softly as he nodded to Jack and left.

"Come on, here's my coat and when we get home a nice hot bath" Jack crooned.

"With one of those bath bombs?" Ianto asked in a little voice.

"Yeah, the new ones you just got at that little store. How about the raspberry one for a change?" Jack asked, "Babs loves that smell."

"Yes, my boys might like to join" Ianto perked up, "a big boy's bath."

"Just don't say that around John or he'll join in too" Jack laughed.

Ianto snorted and hugged him with all his might, leaning against him as Jack hugged him back.

"I love you" Jack whispered and Ianto hummed.

"Come on, the bubbles await!" Jack said as he lifted the suitcase and they wandered to check out.

Owen stood watching Jack help Ianto into the SUV and rubbed his face.

He had read up on Adcetris, or SGN-35 as he had called it while describing it and knew he had jumped the queue with it as Ianto had only had one treatment regime before instead of the two normally required.

He didn't usually pull strings and had a lot of favors to call in and he knew he would call in every last one and then some for Ianto.

He would do the same for him.


	38. Chapter 38

38

The house was in an uproar as the boys rebelled against their adult family members and when Ianto shuffled in the door they all rushed to him with their loud complaints.

Ianto pushed past them and ran for the bathroom as they stood there with their mouths open, then Walter twigged.

"He's had his poison!" he said, running after Ianto to help.

Jack came in with the bag and looked around, "Where did Taddy go?"

"Poison?" Babbit asked in a small voice and Jack sighed, realizing a talk was needed to explain things again. The little buggers hadn't been listening the other night.

He walked through and found Ianto at the toilet and Walter already wetting a cloth.

"Good boy" Jack said softly as he placed the bag down and folded back the bed.

"No!" Ianto wailed, "I want my raspberry bath and big boy bath time with my babies! You promised."

"OK,OK." Jack crooned, starting the bath and Walter rubbed Ianto's back.

"You want a bath with us Taddy? In the tub?" Walter asked and Ianto nodded.

Walter left and returned with the others.

"Stephen has homework but Babs and Tonny want a bath, don't ya" Walter said and Ton screamed with excitement when he saw the big bath slowly filling.

Jack was once again glad they had put in the four man bath and watched his boys get undressed as he undressed Ianto.

Ianto climbed in and Babbit was making excited noises as he climbed in and into his Taddy's arms.

"Oh Taddy, a sore!" Babbit noticed the bandaged arm and Ianto kissed his head while Jack cling wrapped it and placed a towel on the bath's edge so Ianto could keep it up.

"Here comes a nutta!" Walter yelled as he swept Ton into the air and the toddler squealed with pleasure as his bum hit the water.

"I'm just going to check on the dinner, Papa John is helping and I think Em is going to stick her spoon up his nose soon" Walter said as he left the room.

"Getting too big for communal baths" Ianto sighed, "They grow up so quick."

"Big, strong and lovely" Jack grinned, "Don't worry hon. Come summer he'll be as naked as a jaybird in that pool, you know he will."

"I just don't want him to be ashamed of his body" Ianto yawned, "I want our kids to be comfortable in their skin and I also think Babbit needs to stop adding that bath oil or it'll be like trying to capture a greased pig to get him out."

Jack looked over and saw the rose oil pouring over Babbitt's head as he defiantly glared at them.

"Babs."

"I got it for him, I can use it!" Babbit muttered.

"I'm sorry I was away so long honey" Ianto smiled, "My sickness needs medicine put into my veins, you know … the bits that bleed when you cut yourself. So I had to stay while it all went in and poured around in my body. That's why my arm is sore, there is a big needle still in there, shoved under my skin."

"Ew yuck!" Babbit said, "Can I see?"

"After the bath Daddy will undo it for you and then a fresh cover can go on. You can help, like uncle Owen would."

Babbit's face lit up and he grinned happily, "I love Uncle Owen. He's funny."

"He loves you too" Ianto laughed.

"When I grow up I want to be a doctor" he said seriously and he poked his tongue at Ton.

"Me fat!" Ton told everyone.

"Yes, you are impressive" Ianto said seriously, "Quite squishy."

"Yep" Ton leaned back and rubbed said belly as he looked around absently, "Me grow up fattie."

"Well, I guess everyone needs a dream" Jack said and they all laughed.

Ton included.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Babbit was excited as they neared the village, the weekend was finally here and it was going to be a big one with them not going back until Monday afternoon.

He was out of the Spaceship and heading into the village before Bets even got a hello and John waved to her as he followed his minion.

He was heading for the cemetery and Heck's grave in particular.

He sat on the grave and rubbed his hands in the lavender grass that covered the patch.

"Hello Heck"

Babbit then laid down, his face against the cool ground, like he was listening for a response.

"I need to talk to you, I hope you're not too busy with Sean. I know you must be doing lots of cool stuff in the place you went with him."

John sat on a wooden seat to watch the boy who was stroking the grass close to his face.

"You see, Taddy's sick. Like, really bad sick and Daddy keeps saying it will be OK. You know Daddy, he just makes his mind up about these things.

Taddy is so sick though, Walter looked after him coz he was throwing up like when I have that tummy bug.

All (insert vomiting noises) in the toilet and stuff.

Are you listening Heck?

Taddy was crying last night. He was talking to Mummy Lisa so he might want to talk to you tonight. Please be there for him, won't you. Taddy always liked talking to you.

He's worried about leaving us, if he has to go. But you will look after him.

Right?

You see, I don't really know Mama Lisa and I would really rather you come to get Taddy if he had to go.

I will be really sad but then I might see you. For a moment like, before you both leave.

Heck?

Are you listening to me? You will take care of my Taddy?"

John sat listening and he swallowed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Unaware, Babbit whispered endearments for a while, then scrambled to his feet and kissed the headstone.

"I gotta go now Heck, Taddy might need me and it's still my turn with him. I don't want to sound greedy but I might not have much more time and I don't wanna miss a cuddle."

Babbit walked over to John and took his hand, then looked back at the grave.

"I love you Heck!"

They walked back to the Chalets in silence, John wiping his face and marveling at this child's reasoning of things.

When they got back Ianto was sitting at the table and his face lit up when he saw them.

"What were you two monkeys up to?"

"I had to see Heck" Babbit said as he presented his cheek.

Ianto kissed it and pulled his boy in for a hug.

"How is he?"

"Still not saying much but he was having a nice sunny day" Babbit said as he reached for a cookie.

"Good, he does like a sunny day" Ianto smiled.

Jack noticed John was quiet but let it go, carrying the last of the bags into the house.

John say quietly watching Ianto as he hugged his Babs.

Babbit was right.

There might not be much time.

John sighed and let his head fall back.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto felt a great peace fall over him as he settled into Heck's old office chair, leaning back and looking at the picture that smiled back from the frame.

"Hey Heck" he smiled, reaching out to pick it up and look lovingly at the old man he had loved so much.

Then Ianto carefully placed it back and sighed, closing his eyes as he centered.

He thought about Idris, wondering if he was OK. Everything happening, he had been a bit lax there and after a moment's hesitation, he picked up the phone and rang the compound's secure line.

"Hello?"

"Martha. It's Ianto, is Idris there?" he asked politely and her squeak was loud as she rushed ot get him.

"Toto?"

"Hey. I hear you came to the hospital to check on us, sorry things were a bit crazy. Everyone was a bit upset, I did get your card." Ianto said softly, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Sort of … well. You started your treatment yet?" Idris sounded strained, flat.

"Yes. Um. I'm at the village for the weekend, was wondering if you would like to come for dinner or something, maybe spend the night. Skiddy sent me the latest scan pics too, you gonna be godfather I hear."

As they spoke Idris seemed to calm and started to relax into the conversation, asking about the kids and things in general.

Everything except about Gene.

"Have the two of you spoken?" Ianto finally asked, too tired to play the games.

"I tried, your Dad seems to be screening the calls. I … I don't want to sign these papers. I …" Idris sighed and there was silence.

"Come, have the afternoon, dinner and stay." Ianto repeated the invitation, "Let's just take a moment, yeah? You are still my brother, right?"

"Always little one" Idris said with a voice full of emotion, "Oh God, I don't want to lose any of you."

Ianto hung up after assurances of a sweet dessert and fiddled with a pen as he considered his next move.

"Hello Daddy" he smiled as his father's voice boomed down the line.

"We're at the village, was wondering if you all wanted to come for dinner, a little 'family time' coz I feel a bit down today." Ianto knew it was dirty pool but also knew he wouldn't be refused.

He then put the next part into action by telling Jack he was tired and Jack ushered the children outside into the garden to play.

Bets walked into the bedroom as he settled on the bed with a book and gave him a look.

"I'm meddling' he admitted softly and she nodded.

"What do you need darling?" she asked softly, not bothering to ask who or why, which made him love her even more.

A lovely roast would be nice mama" he smiled, "I don't want to be a bother though."

"Nonsense darling, how many are coming?"

"Four more?"

"OK, not too much for you?" her eyes narrowed as she spoke and she stared for a moment, then relaxed and smiled. "I see. Alright little beast."

She left and Ianto grinned as he settled back, knowing a snooze now would be good, later he would need to be alert, have his wits about him.

He needed to fix this before it got any worse.

His family was counting on hm.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Ianto was watching his family as they settled into the late afternoon and his parents arrived with Sean, who immediately picked up Ton and sat hugging him happily.

The crunch of gravel announced the arrival of another member and Ianto took a deep breath before opening the door to Idris.

Gene was on his feet immediately, "What is this?"

"I want my family here" Ianto said sullenly, stomping back to his chair, "Don't talk to me like that. I'm allowed to invite him!"

"I didn't mean …" Gene sighed and sat at the table, not reacting when Idris gently pulled out the chair next to him and sat.

"How are you Toto?" Gene asked, then grimaced, "Sorry. Ianto."

"Tired. Cold and constipated." Ianto snapped then sighed, "Sorry. I just… never mind then. Do whatever. Don't worry about me."

Ianto went to rise and wavered, Jack grabbing for him as he fell and the place erupted with concern.

Ianto was soon on the sofa with his feet up, a rug over him and two small children tucked in with him as the older two fluffed about.

Stephen made a soothing cup of tea while Bets put the dinner back in the oven and Walter stood with his hands on his hips as he regarded the two men.

"Listen here! I don't care what stupid fight you had, Dad and Tad have them all the time. They say sorry, kiss and move on!" Walter snarled, "Grow up, both of you. Taddy doesn't need this stress. He needs happy stuff around him so suck it up, kiss and make up and get on with it!"

Both men looked at the forlorn little faces peering at them and felt like shit.

"Sorry Ianto" Gene was first to speak, "we will sort it out, honest."

"Uncle Idris?"

"Yes baby, we'll be OK, we'll sort it out. Honest. You know how we are, we always act like teenagers from a soap opera" he wheedled, looking sideways at his husband who nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll go the den right now and talk things through, OK?" Gene said, pulling Idris away.

They entered the Heck's office and Gene leaned against the desk.

"He's not good" Idris said, honest concern in his voce and Gene smiled.

"You always did fall for that face" he pointed out, "A sucker for the puppy dog eyes."

"Well, it served you well!" Idris smiled sadly.

"Idi. I … God. This is so hard, being so close. God" Gene looked out the window as a tear rolled down his face, "You still smell so good."

"Yet you want to divorce me?"

"You are the one who said I was not your husband, you were …" Gene had surged forward and grabbed Idris by his shoulders to shake him with anger.

Idris stopped him with his lips, hungrily devouring his words and Gene found himself on the desk, his husband on top of him kissing him as they both groaned.

They wrestled, stuff falling off the desk as they both snarled and slapped at each other, Idris biting Gene's bottom lip and Gene pulling Idris's hair, then his hands slid around Idris's back to hold him tighter as they snogged.

"You idiot" Idris sighed, stroking his face, "You stupid fucking idiot."

"Your idiot though?" Gene whimpered.

"Always."

They returned about fifteen minutes later, disheveled and grinning as Ianto watched from the sofa.

They all settled to try dinner once again and this time Ianto smiled as he saw the clasped hands of the two men.

"I hope that's an end of it!" Babbit said from Heck's chair, waving his knife at them, "We've all had enough of you two!"

"Yes, sorry Babbit" they both said softly.

"Right. Good. Come on my good woman, let's eat!"


	42. Chapter 42

42

Ianto was pleased with himself, even as he rolled for the bed and staggered to the bathroom as the bile rose.

Although they had tried to be quiet, Idris and Gene had mode love and Ianto had lain in Jack's arms hearing the faint cries of pleasure and relaxed.

Now, the meal was coming back to complain and he hoped his own noises didn't carry.

Jack was there, rubbing his back and speaking softly as he offered a damp wash cloth.

"God damn it" Ianto chocked, leaning against his love.

"Just breathe baby" Jack suggested, trying to help.

"Exactly what I'm bloody trying to do!"Ianto snapped then reached for him, "Sorry. Sorry Cariad."

"It's OK baby, come on." Jack held him, rubbing his back and feeling him shake with the fever that had blown in while they had slept.

He was sticky with sweat, smelt almost metallic and the pale skin was shaking with miniature convolutions as he groaned.

"Easy baby, I've got you" Jack crooned softly.

Shuffled footsteps and Jack looked up as Walter entered, his PJs rumbled from sleep and he looked at them on the floor, then headed to the bath and started it.

"Rose? Berry? Or do you want the new peppermint smell Taddy?" he asked softly and Ianto started to cry softly.

"Give him the berry sweetheart, the peppermint is for when Ton is in there too as he didn't like the berry so much" Jack said as he started to argue Ianto out of the damp PJs that were sticking to him.

Walter came over and spoke softly as he helped his Daddy and soon his Taddy was naked and shivering, his teeth clacking s he clung to Jack.

"Hop in Taddy, it's OK" Walter said, testing the water and to Ianto's delight, he removed his own PJs and hoped in first.

Jack sat him in the water and watched Walter slide into his arms, Ianto holding him and fussing as his shaking slowly stopped.

"Thanks Walt, I'm just gonna be a minute." Jack said gratefully as he was now able to go change the bedding without worrying about Ianto.

Walter watched Jack leave and reached out to stroke his Taddy's chest hair like he did as a small boy and he felt sorrow as his fingers washed away the sweat.

"Still my star" Ianto whispered as he settled, starting to drift.

Walter watched him, making sure he didn't slip in the water. He had read an article where a cancer patient had been so tired that she slid under the water and drowned. This had worried him for some days before he decided the best way to avoid it was to be there.

Nothing was happening to his Taddy.

Jack came back in and Walter got out, drying himself as he watched Jack let the water out and gather the sleepy Welshman in his arms. With a towel wrapped around him the size of a single sheet, Ianto was drying as Jack rubbed him in his arm while he walked.

He dressed and followed them to the bedroom where Jack sat with Ianto in his lap and used a second towel to make sure Ianto was dry and he slipped him onto the fresh sheets still naked. Jack remembered from last time the rash Ianto had gotten from his boxer band, as he had twisted in his sleep and naked was easier.

Walter climbed in and Ianto hummed as he pulled him in, kissing his cheek.

By the time Jack had cleaned the bathroom, mindful to scrub the bath thoroughly, they were both asleep.

Jack stood looking at them, making a note to thank Walter for his thoughtfulness. It had meant a lot to Ianto to get cuddles again and Jack wished there was more he could do than just clean up.

He was putting the soiled bedding in the wash when a soft noise made him look up.

"Is everything OK?" Idris whispered.

"Night sweats and dinner escaped" Jack shrugged, "Bath and fresh bedding, he's asleep again."

"Jesus" Idris stepped forward, "Are you OK?"

Jack hesitated and then laughed, ending it was a soft sob.

"I have to be, Idris. I can't' be tired, sick or hurting. He needs me. All of me. Strong, happy and willing to do whatever he wants. Right now … I have to be OK." He sobbed as he rubbed at his face. "All I can do to help him."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, tell him you are both ripping the divorce papers up and giving it another go. We could hear you, don't be embarrassed, he was so happy. Don't you dare upset him with another fucking dick measuring contest, Ok?" Jack begged, "Happy. Gotta be happy. All he wants."

"We already talked about it. We thought a ritual burning" Idris smiled as Jack huffed softly, wiping sway his tears, "You OK?"

"Fucking tired. I'm scared to sleep, to leave him in case he wakes and I sleep through it. He wouldn't wake me if a fucking limb fell off." Jack smiled softly, "So bloody stubborn."

"Yeah. But they have the cutes noses, yeah?" Idris snorted, "And those mouths, so nasty but as the same time…"

"Mesmerizing" Jack finished for him and the two men stood in the dark house grinning at each other as they thought of their matching husbands.

They both slunk back to bed, to cuddle, love and hold as tightly as they could.

Tomorrow was almost here.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Next day, Ianto was his usual perky self.

He played with the children in the main room as a storm raged outside, making forts and having an inside picnic in the play fort as Bets calmly picked her way through the chaos.

The children were loud and excited as Babbit hugged his little love, her face shining as she hugged him back and Connor asked if they should start saving for the wedding now because by the time they were old enough to marry Babbitt's tastes would probably be twice as decadent.

Silence.

Ianto rose and silently left the room as Connor looked around with surprise.

Jack was gaping at him as John rose and moved to the kitchen where Babbit was talking to Myfanwy as he fed her and Grub scraps, not wanting to hear what was about to happen.

Sean was holding Idris's hand tightly as he breathed deeply and it was Bets who finally spoke.

"If you are not going to slap that husband of yours girl, I will" she snarled.

"What?" Connor looked confused.

"Con. Ianto might not … well. They'll be in their late teens? Early twenties?" Em said softly, Do you think he'll be there for that?"

"OH GOD" Connor cried with horror on his face as he stood up and made to follow Ianto, then looked around the room. "What the fuck was I thinking!"

"That he will always be here" Jack said sadly, "Like we all want it to be."

"I should go to him ... I should .."

"Walter has it" Jack said, knowing Ianto would want a cuddle and not an audience.

Walter followed his Taddy to the bedroom where Ianto started to pull things out of a drawer.

"Taddy?" Walter said softly.

"I need to sort out this for tomorrow bug, it's our wedding anniversary" Ianto said as he started cutting into a photo.

"It's not Christmas yet" Walter said with confusion.

"Our first one" Ianto huffed, "We don't celebrate it but I married your Daddy in the hospital when he was … when he nearly died hon. Tomorrow will be …"

Ianto stopped talking as he considered.

"Six years" Walter finished with a grin.

"Yep. That's right" Ianto smiled, "I think you were the deal clincher for me."

"Tad?"

"Yeah baby?" Ianto looked p from his collage with a raised eyebrow.

Can we go visit Mama on the mountain tomorrow? Just us? It is my day" Walter said softly.

"Your day" Ianto repeated, "So you kids do have a roster."

"Babbitt's idea" Walter grinned, "So we all get time with you. He's scared .. well. That you will leave him and he won't have enough memoires, ya know?"

"And you?" Ianto asked softy.

"Are you kidding?" Walter laughed as he reached out to hug his father, "I want you all to myself. I wanna _be_ greedy."

"Oh baby, I want to be with you forever and ever, I'm greedy too" Ianto laughed as he pushed the work aside and Walter eagerly climbed up beside him for a cuddle.

"I love you Taddy."

"I love you too Baggy bum."


	44. Chapter 44

44

Ianto decided to let things drop for a while, be a bit selfish and enjoy what he had.

He hadn't shaved in about a week and was idly scratching his chin as he looked at his family and tried to ignore Jack's silent leering. Apparently he liked the ragged look Ianto was sporting lately.

Everyone was talking at once as Walter watched him eat his breakfast, the excitement evident on his young face as he checked out the window once more at the sun shining.

"Everything will be so crisp and shiny" Ianto said softly to him, "be a lovely wee walk to se Mama."

"Yeah" Walter grinned.

"I'll come" Babbit said as he licked his spoon and Walter's face fell, not unnoticed by John.

"But then who helps me rotate the tires on the SUV?" he asked, "What if I get it wrong?"

Babbit looked at him and blinked, "Really?"

"Yes. I jack the vehicle up and swap the tires around to they all wear equally." John mimed unscrewing the lug nuts and Babbitt's eyes widened.

"You gonna use that gun thing?"

"Well, it was Heck's air gun. Yours now I guess. Can I borrow it?"

"Well, I better be there then" Babbit huffed importantly, "If it's Heck's good wheel tool thingee, I better make sure you don't break it. It is mine now!"

"Great" John grinned, "I will appreciate the help, if you could hold the nuts for me, you know how I lose things."

"Do I ever Papa!" he snorted and John felt his heart swell as his child smiled up at him. Ianto patted his thigh under the table in appreciation and John reached down, snagging the hand and squeezing affectionately.

He knew they both had things to be grateful to each other for.

Walter gleefully ran to get his hiking boots and Jack softly spoke, "You sure Hon? You didn't get much sleep."

"It's what he wants" Ianto smiled, leaning over to kiss him, "It's his day. Besides, the fresh air is good for me."

"True" Jack conceded reluctantly as he offered Ton a slice of apple.

"Powl" Ton said, showing Ianto gleefully and Ianto pretended to take a bite as the child screamed with delight, cramming it into his own mouth with a growl.

"You animal you!" Ianto gasped and Ton clapped his hands.

Walter returned, the bobble hat in his hand and he silently handed it to Ianto, the intent clear.

Ianto rose and slipped the hat on, the cheeky green pom pom waggling as he bent to kiss his little beast.

"Me and Walt are going for a walk, you behave for Daddy and Papa!" Ianto growled and Ton looked at John, pointing a greasy finger at him.

"Papa!"

"Yes, behave!"

"Don't worry Taddy, I'll tie the bugger to the clothes line if I have to" Babbit said as he leaned over to glare at the child and Ton laughed, his head thrown back with glee.

"We'll help Papa and then we have that pop up tent we've not check out yet" Stephen said softly and Babbit squealed.

"YES! THE TENT" he screamed, wriggling in his seat.

"TEN!"

Ton agreed, then frowned, "Ten?"

"Tent Tonny bum" Babbit said affectionately, "You know … a little house."

"Oooooooo" Ton cooed, his eyes wide as he gaped happily, "Tent."

"Yeah, we can have a picnic too, right Nanny?" Walter asked as he looked up at Bets adorningly while she poured a fresh coffee for John.

"All ready to go baby" she smiled back.

She watched Ianto fluff and get ready and Walter grabbed his camera as he slammed a baseball cap over his curls.

Gonna get some shots!


	45. Chapter 45

45

As they walked the day settled in and the air was cooler so Ianto swapped hats with Walter, gaining no argument.

They got to Sean's seat and took the time to eat a sandwich each as they took in the view.

No need for words.

Not here.

They took some shots, both marveling at the colours in their view finders and then moved higher, until they were at the point of the avalanche.

Ianto took the flowers that were in a box, carefully kept in his back pack all this time and walked to where he had found Sean's body, placing them there was reverence, then stood and took a cleansing breath.

"Here Tad?"

"Yeah bug. This is Sean's spot." Ianto swallowed and turned to find Walter had removed his hat and was looking respectfully at his feet.

They moved around the side to where Ianto and Lisa had set up camp and settled for another snack.

I fell off here once" Ianto said softly, "Your mum laughed so hard that she had lemonade coming out her nose."

"How far did you fall?"

"Just to the ledge" Ianto indicated a ledge about four feet below and Walter giggled.

"I squealed like a little girl!" Ianto giggled, "God, I almost shat meself and there she is, snorting and laughing like I was just clowning around."

"Do you still mss her?" Walter whispered.

"No baby" Ianto frowned, "I think of her, I even wish she could see you, enjoy you. But no, I don't miss her anymore. Your Dad has filled that space for me. I miss him now."

"Are Uncle Gene and Uncle Idris getting a divorce?"

"No. We sorted that."

They walked a little further.

"And you are taking your medicine" Walter prompted.

"Yes, my little star." Ianto snorted.

"Good."

"Come on, there's a waterfall nearby, get some great shots there in this light" Ianto offered and they walked further, Walter's hand slipping into his.

"Tad?"

"Yes baby?"

"If you do … you know. Will we stay with Dad?" Walter asked so quietly Ianto almost couldn't hear him, "I mean … there won't be people come and take us."

"God no" Ianto was horrified that his baby had been thinking this worrying and knelt to reassure him, "Daddy would keep you and Poppa John would help … well, maybe not help but definitely be there."

"OK" Walter said, dropping it as he stopped to photograph a wild flower.

Ianto wanted to cry.

Scream and rail at the wind.

His poor baby, his beautiful boy.

Cancer is so fucking unfair.


	46. Chapter 46

46

They made their way home, the chill in the air making Ianto huff softly and Water looked at him with naked worry.

"I'm OK baby" Ianto smiled, "Just getting tired. If I'm lucky Dad will give me a lovely massage tonight …. He is so lovely with back rubs and things."

"We were really scared for a while" Walter said carefully, "We thought you were going to divorce and it was all horrible and weird."

"I am sorry" Ianto sighed, "we are only people at the end of the day. Grown-ups don't actually have all the answers, we just get better at pretending like we do."

"Ah" Walter grinned, "So. That makes sense. We do wonder about John sometimes."

Ianto snorted with mirth and threw an arm around his son, pulling him close for a loose hug as they walked along.

"Tad?"

"Mmmm?" Ianto was looking down the viewfinder as he checked some shots and was half listening.

"John is Babbit's real Dad, aye."

Ianto tripped and stopped, staring at his son who stopped walking and turned back to face him.

"Reasons?" Ianto asked gently.

"Tad!" Walter huffed, "I am not stupid. I see the way they eat."

Ianto giggled and nodded, "We think maybe he is."

"But Babs is ours!" Walter demanded and Ianto nodded.

"Good" Walter turned and started walking and Ianto heard the unspoken word that hung over them.

 **Line**

They walked back in companionable silence, just the sound of their walking as they reached the walkway and the gravel crunched underfoot.

"Tad?"

"yes Bug?" Ianto dreaded what might be coming next.

"Can I have a double bed?"

Ianto looked t him with surprise, "Of course you can love."

"Good, I think Babbit wants cuddles sometimes and is worried about waking you when you are sick. If he can come into with me it will be OK. He did last night but my bed is too small for his kicking."

"He is a little kicker, isn't he" Ianto laughed, trying to hide his sorrow at finding his baby hadn't come in when he needed him.

"He does like to talk in his sleep too" Walter sighed, "Doesn't make sense, like a mixture of Welsh and Babbit babble."

"Yeah he does" Ianto snorted, "I used to call it Belch."

Walter laughed his head thrown back and his eyes crinkling.

God he looked like his mother in that moment and Ianto found a peace in that.

"Thank you Taddy" Walter said softly.

"For what hon?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"For all of us, for loving us and making me a big family to look after me." Walter said softly, "If it were still just you and me I would be all alone if I lost you. Is that selfish to think that way?"

"No baby" Ianto leaned down and kissed his head as they walked, marveling again at how tall he was getting.

"Love is never selfish."


	47. Chapter 47

47

They found a water fight in action when they got back, despite the cooling afternoon and Ianto went inside as Walter joined in the chaos.

John was down, all four dogs had a limb each as Babbit tried to get them off him with the hose, Jack and Connor screaming with mirth at the scene.

The pups were both now fully grown and the same size as their parents.

Jack was reminded of the old movies where a prisoner is tied, limb by limb to one of four horses then is quartered.

"Bab" Jack tried to speak, laughing so hard that he was leaning on Connor, who was on his knees.

"Babby save me" John screamed as the water hit his face and then he spluttered.

"You stupid dog things!" Babbit roared, "Let go my papa or I'll put this hose up your bums until you blow up like a bloody balloon!"

Ianto had come back out with a warm sweater on and Jack noticed straight away, moving to hold him as Ianto leaned against him.

"Good after day up there?" Jack whispered.

"He asked if we were divorcing. If he gets to stay with everyone if I die and for a bigger bed because Babbit is scared to wake me now" Ianto said sadly as he felt fingers slide inside the sweater and rub little circles on his lower back.

"Understandable" Jack sighed, "He is your son, so he likes to have order. Know the score."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed.

"He also asked if John was Babbit's real father."

The hand stopped moving and Jack said softly, "What did you say."

"Nothing. He wasn't really asking as much as telling me he knew" Ianto smiled, "He doesn't care. Babbit is his brother and he loves him. I think maybe that was why he was scared John might take him away if I die. I told him you would keep them all together, that a family stays a family. He was happy once he knew."

"If he knows …"

"He and Stephen are as thick as thieves. If he knows, Stephen does too. Sounds like they knew for a while now." Ianto watched as Stephen reached Babbit and swung him into the air as the little beast screamed and roared, Walter getting a dog off a leg as Connor finally moved to help.

"I would never break them up" Jack promised, "I will always need them. They are a part of you, I'll hold fiercely to each one!"

"Good" Ianto whispered, "I have faith in you."

"You boys want to help me set the table for afternoon tea?" Bets asked as she touched Ianto's arm.

"Sure Mama" Ianto smiled, moving to help and Jack followed, cheekily pinching a pert butt cheek.

They sat to a lovely afternoon spread and Em returned from her shopping in the village with wee Ton in the monster wagon.

Babbit had kindly decided to share, since he was really too big for it but was only Ton allowed to 'borrow' it coz he is too cute with his giggles when they go to the village. Apparently he was withholding judgment until he met the twins, due any day.

That Babbit had also provided his beloved Grandy's matching scarf and lovingly wrapped it around Ton's neck was not lost on anyone as he pretended it was no big deal.

Ianto finished setting the table and sat on the sofa while Jack knelt to remove his boots, talking about the day the kids had spent, playing with the dogs.

"You know, that Grub could be a good drug dog the way he found that brownie Babbit was hiding, you know …" Jack looked up to find he was speaking to himself as Ianto snoozed and Jack gently maneuvered Ianto until he was laying down and pulled a quilt over his legs.

The kids came in and each one made sure he was OK, crooning softly as they took turns kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

Bets watched with her hand over her mouth, desperately aware of the fragile nature of her little boy.

She made a plate and put it aside so he could eat when he woke, determined to put a bit of meat on his thinning body.

Jack watched her hands shake as she did it.

He wished he could fix everything too.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Ianto was heading in to see Owen, a rash on his inner arm was causing him discomfort and he knew Owen would give him a steroid cream to give some relief.

He pulled into the parking space he always preferred; his OCD in full flight and it calmed him to find that space waiting.

Third from the end.

Ianto likes things in threes.

He got out and stretched, telling himself that he really needed new shoes as his ankles were swelling a bit. He decided to tell Owen before Jack noticed, just fluid so pills might sort that too.

Ianto snorted as he walked thinking to himself that he was going to clank with all the pills soon.

He was passing the second vehicle, the one nearest the elevator when he had a weird feeling.

 _Turn around._

Ianto obediently did as asked, turning to look at the vehicle and the interior.

He noted the Starbucks coffee cup in the cup holder, the discarded scrubs in the passenger seat and the baby's dummy sitting in the clean ashtray.

There was nothing to ….

Ianto stepped closer, trying to see in the back of the vehicle but the tinted windows impeded his view, so he moved to the front windscreen and plastered himself against the bonnet, trying to see past the high seats.

"Oi!" a voice called out and Ianto turned to see a security guard approaching cautiously.

"I have a bad feeling" Ianto said softly, "I can't see in the back seats, can you?"

The security guard opened his mouth to speak and then sighed, also leaning over the bonnet to peer into the dark interior.

"What are we looking for sir?"

"A car seat. Look, a binkie, a baby's car seat must be in there" Ianto said, growing increasingly alarmed, "I never dropped of my kids without their binkie, if the binkie is still there, where is the baby?"

The guard regarded this well cut young man with his trimmed whispers and glasses.

He didn't really look like a nutta, so another look was taken.

Ianto tapped on the glass and called out softly, hoping he was just being over sensitive.

Then a faint wail in answer and Ianto swore as he looked at the paling security guard.

"Fuck!" the guard spluttered, Was that a baby?"

"Break it!" Ianto demanded, "The temperature in here is too hot for a closed vehicle, we don't know how long it was in there, break the glass!"

Once again the security guard looked a the young man and the authorative tone, then he drew his expanding baton and flicked it to it extended size and flicked it at the window.

Nothing.

Ianto withdrew the flick knife and expertly opened it, bringing it to the corner of the window to expertly shatter the glass.

The wails were feeble but loud enough for Ianto to thrust himself though the window and into the interior, then reach forward to unlock the doors.

The security guard opened the other door as Ianto desperately tried to undo the seat, gaining a wet, limp and distressed baby.

They ran for the emergency room as the security guard radioed ahead.

The baby has stopped crying and the little head was lolling.

Ianto hoped they weren't too late.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"We have a baby with hyperthermia here" Ianto yelled as he slammed through the doors and the staff rushed to help.

Ianto stood back starting to shake with adrenaline as the guard offered him a chair.

"Oh god" Ianto sat with his head in his hands as he tried to calm down, then a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Are you OK?" the voice said and Ianto looked up at a concerned nurse.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not my child, it was left in the car park" Ianto said shakily and the guard patted his shoulder.

"My boss is looking for the owner of the vehicle, Heddlu have been called" the guard said softly, "How's the wee baby?"

"Don't know" Ianto said as he looked to where they were working, "It's not the height of summer but still too warm for this. Is will depend how long she was in there. She might be OK."

"Christ" the guard huffed, "I gotta go meet my boss, are you gonna be OK here?" 

"Yeah, yeah. God, tell Doctor Harper, could someone? I have an appointment." Ianto asked and he accepted the glass of water offered.

Owen arrived and hustled him off to his office where Ianto watched him scoop files of a hidden sofa and he gratefully sank onto it.

"Kid's gonna live" Owen said, knowing Ianto wanted to know that and then he settled next to him.

"I called Jack as well" Owen admitted and Ianto sighed.

"You know he would gut me like a fish if I didn't" Owen accused and Ianto snorted as he nodded.

"I almost did that once" Ianto admitted as Owen fussed around, "Got out, locked the door, checked my pocket for the list and Walt was sitting there holding it."

"Jesus" Owen huffed.

"I told myself that it didn't count ya know?" Ianto smiled as he looked up at the ceiling, "My one brain-fart. That's what I told myself."

"I wanted … I mean … I always wanted kids. But I'm so scared I'll fuck them up like … well."

"You are not fucked up" Ianto told him, "Your mother ... she was fucked-up. You survived."

Jack came slamming in, looking wild and windswept, stopping the conversation but Owen smiled as he rose to give Jack his spot.

"You OK baby?" Jack panted.

"Yeah." Ianto grinned, "Nice to know I can still take your breath away Cariad."

"Still so cheeky" Jack laughed softly and Owen left them to it as he closed the door.

"I told you to get rid of that knife!" Jack scolded, "The guard told me you flicked it out and scared the hell out of him."

"And I told you I would need it!" Ianto short back with a smug look of satisfaction.

"Smart arse!" Jack laughed, pulling Ianto into his arms.

They stood. Embracing and then Ianto sighed as he canted his head, "I pulled you away from work."

"Thank god" Jack sighed, "A meeting that was so boring I considered running a drill."

"I don't know. Everyone is living their own little lives, twisting and turning strands of wool, all woven together." Ianto let Jack help him into his jacket, "I sometimes wonder how it all works."

"You are so deep" Jack did the zip up, even though it was warm, "You need to switch that thinking box off sometimes babe You chew on so much."

"I know, I just … I can't let go sometimes" Ianto shrugged.

"I know the feeling" Jack stroked his cheek, drawing him into a hug.

He never wanted to let go either.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Today was Babbit's doctor's visit.

He had been instant about it, worried about cancer and Owen had decided to play along so Ianto decided to make a day of it since the Grandys were happy to have the other kids.

Also, Babbit seemed excited about having the day alone with his Tad, and Uncle Owen was going to be the icing on top.

First, Ianto and Babbit were to meet Em and Bethy in town at their usual café for a quiet bite to eat before going their separate ways.

While waiting for heavy traffic to clear, Ianto hears from the back seat, "Fuckin cars. What are all these fuckin cars doing here?"

Babbit sounded pretty pissed off and Ianto looked in the rear view mirror and frowned as he saw another talk with John in the near future, "Language."

"Well, I've not seen her for three whole days Tadda," he whined, "What if she forgets me or something. A wife needs to be with her man, flighty things, women!"

Ianto resisted the urge to giggle as they pulled in and Babbit was eagerly scanning the car park as they unbuckled, "THERE!"

Babbit struggled from his seat and was already opening the door before Ianto could stop him and he yelled out, "Babs. Stop that. Behave!"

"I AM BEING HAVED!" Babbit roared back as he waved and glared at Ianto in unison. "I'm five whole years now father!"

Ianto snorted and then shook his head as he hoped school was ready for this one once the teacher's strike was over. In the week since their kids had all been 'On Day Release' as Jack had put it, Babbit had shown his disdain for the boring home life of a 'baby'.

Hence the doctor's visit and day out to try and tire him out.

Em kissed Ianto's cheek as he crooned at the huge stomach and they found a table.

Babbit pulled out Bethy's chair for her and said, "Hoist it up love!"

Em looked away quickly as the waitress arrived to take their order and smiled politely as Babbit settled in his chair and moved all the table arrangements to suit him better.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked softly and Ianto opened his mouth to ask Em what she wanted when Babbit demanded, "I want Vagina!"

Ianto snapped his mouth shut and blinked as a giggle escaped from Em.

"I'm sorry sir" the waitress managed to say, "We do not sell Vagina here."

"No. Tad! Vagina, like you make in the big dish" Babbit slapped the table and glared at his father.

Ianto took a moment to think as he struggled to remain calm.

"Lasagne?"

"Yes! That one please!" Babbit grinned clapping his hands together and reaching out to move Bethy's knife and fork about.

"Taddy Yan? Can I have chicken?" Bethy asked politely and Babbit leaned back to look up at the waitress.

"Is it was really chicken" Babbit demanded, "My bird only eats the real stuff!"

Ianto went through the fact that chicken comes from chickens and turkey, like we had at Thanksgiving, really was a turkey.

"And if we have beef?" Bethy asked as she looked adorningly at her intended.

His answer? "A beaver!"

Em shifted in her seat as she whispered that she might need the restroom if Babbit was in this mood and Ianto nodded then asked for the steak sandwich as he had an appetite today.

"How would you like that sir?" the waitress asked and Babbit answered before Ianto could speak.

"On a plate woman!" Babbit huffed as he rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the question, "Good lord."

"Babbit!" Ianto warned, "Well done please."

Em shakily asked for lasagne as well.

They settled into a conversation as Babbit and Bethy worked on the colouring in placemat, their tongues both poking out between their teeth.

Ianto hoped like hell that Babbit would calm once he had some food in his belly.

He would be hell in tiny converse at the hospital otherwise.


	51. Chapter 51

51

The food was almost there, Ianto was sure that they might make it when Babbit stopped coloring and turned calmly to Em.

"Mama Em?" he said softly, "I have a question and I know you can answer coz you are a mama."

Ianto looked up with horror as he tried to think what was possibly coming next.

"It's about breastfeeding" Babbit warned, "Why have you got two? Is one for hot and  
one for cold milk?"

"Er" Em blinked, "I have two in case baby is still hungry after one."

"So twins means one each, that's sensible!" Babbit took this as logical and settled happily as the food came towards them, a waiter coming as well as he recognized the waitress's giggled description of the family.

Babbit slid his picture aside as he didn't want the food on it and everything clattered to the floor.

'I want a fuck in' knife.' Babbit demanded.

Ianto was shocked until he realized he was actually saying, "You want a fork and knife, do you mean?"

"Of course, that's what I said" Babbit huffed.

The waiter knew this boy's propensity for misspeaking and had already fetched some without comment and smiled softly to Ianto.

"What do you say?" Ianto prompted.

"Thank you" Babbit smiled angelically at the waiter who always got it right and the man smiled back.

Bethy looked at her popcorn chicken balls and hummed happily, popping one into her mouth.

"Can I have one?" Babbit asked and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Cockporn!" Babbit said slowly, "Wife! Give me Cockporn chookie!"

Em excused herself and walked cross legged towards the restroom as she squealed with laughter.

Em came back and sat back down as she fanned her face, "So hot. I must look a fright."

Babbit stopped, giving her a kind look and said, "No Mama, you look wonderful."

Babbit went to drink from his glass and paused, turning to Ianto, "When we say something nice, even when we don't mean it at all, that's called being polite, right?"

Em choked on her mouthful and tears escaped as Ianto patted her back.

Finally they managed to get though the meal and Ianto motioned that he was ready for the bill.

Babbit had asked politely for Ianto's phone and was showing Bethy some pictures of the dogs, then Bethy reached for a magazine from her mother's bag to show Babbit a picture of a dressed doggie.

Babbit flicked though the magazine and found a shot of a celebrity running topless on a beach.

"Look at that nonsense!" Babbit huffed! "Why would anyone be on a magazine with no shirt on?"

"Because she's crazy. And drank too much wine," Bethy answered with a look of knowledge on her face as she flapped a hand to dismiss the picture.

"When we are married I hope you keep your breasts under control, these look like they might put her eye out!" Babbit growled.

"Oh, mine won't be that big!" Bethy said seriously, "I think I like ones like …this big."

She slapped her hands to her chest and then brought them out a few inches. Babbit reached out and cupped her hands while looking appreciatively at her.

"I will love you even if they get big darling" he promised, "I will just pretend they are pillows for our many children to sleep on. And feast on, of course. Hungry buggers!"

Ianto decided that they had more than enough attention from the other tables and stood to leave, the cash on the table almost twice the bill, as always to apologize.

Babbit let out a huge burp, slapping at his chest in a manly fashion while looking at Bethy.

"Babs, what do you say?" Ianto promoted softly.

"Oh yeah" Babbit turned to face the back of the café and yelled, "THANK YOU MARTIANS!"

They left Magianos giggling wildly as the children happily talked. Em laughed all the way to the car, kissing Ianto on the cheek as Bethy and Babs waved to each other.

Gods, he was going to be a right horror at the hospital.

Thank god it was just Owen.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Owen was ready for him, thank the Gods and Ianto hurried the child past the waiting room before he could 'diagnose' an unsuspecting victim.

Owen closed the door and then told Babbit that he needed to pee in a little cup. Babbit looked warily at it and shrugged as he went to get his little anaconda out.

"In the bathroom there, beast!" Owen laughed and Babbit stomped in there, closing the door and employing the lock before Ianto could follow him.

Owen snuck over and the two men listened like naughty children at the door as Babbit spoke loudly to himself to get a bloody move on.

Ianto winked at Owen and knocked, then said, "What's going on in there? Are you with someone?"

His reply: "Nothing, it's just me and my penis."

Owen snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth as the lock disengaged, then the door swung open as Babbit came out holding a half full cup.

"I don't have to drink this penis juice do I?" he asked imperiously and Owen coughed softly to hide his giggle.

Then came the weigh in.

Babbit got onto the scales and asked: 'How much do I cost?'

"You are priceless to me!" Ianto assured him with a straight face.

"You are the right weight for your age, if a little on the low side" Owen assured him and Babbit nodded, "We have to keep watching your growth because you were born so tiny."

"Yep, that's why I went in the microwave" Babbit nodded as he examined Owen's pens. "Needed extra cooking."

Owen looked blankly at Ianto who mouthed 'incubator' and Owen grinned with mirth.

Owen was asking all the standard coordination type questions–touch your nose, put your hands up, jump, etc. Being a healthy capable little devil, he was doing everything fine. Then, Owen says, "Stand on one foot."

Babbit stared at him incredulously and then at Ianto who nodded. Babbit looked down, and hesitated. Then he walked over and stands on one of the Owen's feet. Now Owen is openly laughing as he demonstrated and Babbit snorted as he saw the joke he had just unwittingly made.

Now came the shots. Ianto knew this was coming and removed the phone again, letting Babbit in on the new Angry Birds game he had downloaded the night before.

Owen waited until the boy was fully engaged in the game and then calmly administered the shot. Babbit squeaked and swung to glare at him as he informed him that he had just 'killed' him!

Babbit then threw himself back upon the examination table and stage-whispered, in a wavering voice, "Do you have any idea…(pause for drama)…what I've been through today?"

"OK, Now I need to check your bits" Owen said calmly, "Wanna take your pants off for me dude?"

Babbit looked up with glee as the order to be naked was given and enthusiastically disrobed as quickly as Jack does when a hot tub is in view.

"Nipples. I love 'em. What about you?" Babbit asked with this totally serious expression. Obviously the breast questions were not done after all.

"Actually I need to check your testicles" Owen giggled, kneeling and cupping his hand.

"Testicles" Babbit said slowly as he found a new word and Ianto sighed as he watched those evil eyes light up with glee.

"Those are the things that are underneath your penis." Owen explained.

"I think those are called balls," Babbit said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Their correct name is Testicles" Owen explained, "Balls is their common name. Like we say dick instead of penis."

"No they aren't. They are right here," pointing to his abdomen.

"What?" Ianto asked with confusion as Owen started to laugh and hold his own stomach.

"You know, your large intesticles and small intesticles." Babbit sighed theatrically. "I do watch the TV ya know!"

"Come on," Owen laughed, finishing the exam and leaning back, "You can get your undies on now."

"Panties are just pillowcases for butts." Babbit explained to Owen who was used to this and just nodded. Ianto snorted and looked away.

Gods, save me now.


	53. Chapter 53

53

They made it out of the office and Owen walked them back towards the front doors, past the examination room.

As they got half way through Babbit stopped and turned to Owen, theatrically declaring, "I do love you Uncle Owen. I even love you more than chicken...well actually no, a hen, well, I love you more than a sausage...coz I really like hens too."

"Er, thank you Babs" Owen blinked.

"Even if you did nearly kill me" Babbit said loudly as he stomped off rubbing his arm.

Ianto burst out laughing, his head thrown back as Owen looked at him and smiled as he saw the joy in the man's face.

"That boy is such a monkey!" Owen said with affection and Ianto nodded as he wandered to the doors to watch Babbit stalk a small child in a wheelchair with a broken leg in plaster. They watched as Babbit engaged in conversation and the child's face lit up as Babbit re-enacted when he broke his arm, even laying on the ground and fake crying.

Ianto and Owen got outside as Babbit said, "Then we went in the space ship."

"Quite an imagination, that one" the mother said as she leaned on the back of the wheelchair.

Ianto pointed to the bright orange SUV dominating Owen's parking space and softly told her that was the spaceship.

Now she was laughing softly as she looked at it and Babbit was now talking about his father's butt in Speedos getting burnt on the leather seats and the way he squealed. The woman looked at Ianto with surprise as Babbit said his Daddy always does bum clapping in the hot water.

"My husband" Ianto said calmly, "I do not … clap … in company. Jack lets the wild winds fly."

She giggled as she saw where the child got his dramatics from and Owen walked them on to the SYV.

"I was hoping to talk to you, actually" Owen said as the beast was helped into his car seat.

"Tosh and I are getting hitched" Owen said with glee and Ianto gasped with delight.

"I was wondering if you would return the favor and be my best man" Owen asked and Ianto frowned.

"Why didn't Tosh tell me?" he asked with as much calm as he could, "I thought … well. I thought she would want me on her side, ya know?"

"She's asked her mate to be matron of honor and I don't think you would fit the bridesmaid's dresses mate!" Owen was bending into the vehicle to get a kiss goodbye form the Babbit and didn't see Ianto's fallen face.

"Yeah" Ianto moved to get into the SUV, "I would be honored to return the good luck you gave me."

"Great!" Owen said with gleam "Sorted."

"Does Tosh need help with any …"

"Nope! She said I wasn't to tell you until now so you didn't get involved" Owen huffed and Ianto's heart plummeted even more. "It's next Saturday. Jack has the invite."

"Jack has … he knows?" Ianto was now beyond hurt, he was starting to steam.

"Right. See ya there, gotta go buddy" Owen walked off with his hands in his pockets, unaware of the shit storm starting to brew in the Spaceship as Ianto headed home.

He chewed over the conversation and all he could see was his inadequacy as a friend that Tosh didn't think he should know or help when she knew damn well he loved wedding planning.

Well.

If she didn't want his help then that's fine too.

Ianto decided to let it go, the annoyance and upset not good for his stomach as the steak was already planning to throw a hostile revolt.

Babbit noticed his Taddy had gone quiet and thought about what might have upset him, realizing it was talk of the wedding.

They were married.

Right?

As Ianto sat on the sofa with a cold cup of tea in his hands Babbit went though the photo albums of his parent's wedding, comforting himself with the knowledge Daddy had made an honest man of Taddy. Of course Taddy was going to make his wedding plans; Bethy had already agreed that Taddy should do their wedding because he does the best parties.

Why didn't Aunty Tosh remember that?

Silly woman.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Ianto got home and found his Taddy and Daddy already there with the other boys, playing a game with Ton.

Eugene was reciting a bunch of childhood sing-song rhymes to him (Humpty Dumpty, Itsy-Bitsy Spider, etc.) while bouncing him on his knee and James was tidying away his little blocks.

At one point, Eugene said "what are little girls made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of!"

"No they aren't!" Babbit interrupted as he hung up his jacket, having stopped to get the newspaper from the front lawn.

"They aren't?" Eugene asked as James started to grin with gleeful anticipation, "What are little girls made of, then?" 

"They're made of bones and blood." Babbit told him with all seriousness, "I know this coz Uncle Owen went to school and everything and has pictures on his wall!"

"It's a nursery rhyme ya numpty!" Walter shot back and Babbit bristled.

"If you were Mr Potato Head, I would take your mouth right now." Babbit snarled at him with anger, not used to being insulted by Walter.

"Walt, apologize" Ianto asked and Walter rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry you are a numpty head!" Walter said with a sugary sweetness that had Babbit roaring and running to Eugene for a cuddle.

Ton was happy to go to the sofa and curl up with his binky and blankie, snuffling as Jack absently rubbed his back and reached for the newspaper.

Babbit was examining his father's head as he started to read the front page and leaned forward as he got closer to his temple

"Why are some of your hairs white, Daddy?"

Jack replied, "Well, every time that you do something wrong and make me cry or unhappy, one of my hairs turns white."

Babbit thought about this revelation for a moment, then turned to James and said, "Gramps, how come lots of your hairs are white? Did Taddy do lots of bad stuff as a kid?"

"OH boy" Ianto said as he placed a bowl of crisps down for the kids to share, "I am soooo not getting into that one!"

"Coward" James hissed as Eugene giggled and kissed his best boy on the cheek.

"How about me" he whispered to Babbit, "Do I look old?"

"Don't be silly Grandy" Babbit sighed, "You will always look young. You are like me … perfect."

Everyone laughed softly as Ianto tried not to comment.

Jack flicked the paper and started to read page two as Walter checked on Ton, tucking the blanket a bit more.

John wandered past, a bowl of crisps in his hand and Babbit watched him climb the stairs to his room.

"Papa? What you doin?" he called out.

"Gotta find a stupid certificate for work that I thought Tosh had already scanned" John called back, "I know it's here somewhere."

"Wanna have help?" Babbit asked, with raised eyebrows, already climbing from Eugene's lap.

He followed John, his hands rubbing together and muttering, "Those crisps certainly need help."

Jack lowered the newspaper and looked at Eugene, then rolled his eyes and flicked it back up.

The two older men sat and watched this family, reveling in the normalcy in the home.

Stephen picked up an envelope from the coffee table and waved it at Jack, "what's this Dad?"

"Dunno, Tosh said to give it to Ianto." Jack said from behind his paper shield.

Stephen went in to the kitchen and Ianto took it, knowing it was the invite. To hear Jack say he didn't know what it was made him feel a bit better. So they hadn't told Jack either? He hadn't kept it from him?

At least there's someone who didn't need forgiving here.

Ianto stuck it on top of the fridge, unopened.

Not ready to be excited yet.

He was still hurt.


	55. Chapter 55

55

John was going through his boxes of crap he had not unpacked yet as Babbit 'helped' with Walter trying to renegotiate.

Walter was trying everything he could think of to get the wee imp to leave John's stuff alone but it didn't help that John was letting him.

The condoms had been the biggest problem so far, Babbit getting quite agitated when he was not allowed the 'bubblegum' John had snatched back with horror, then laughed about when he saw the little look of thunder.

Now a box of photos had Babbit's attention and Walter hoped there were no naked ones in there.

"Do you know who this is?" Babbit gasped as he shook an old photo at John and John leaned over to peer at it and snort.

"That's me at …ten? I think I was ten" John nodded as he looked at the knobbly kneed blonde.

"Rubbish" Babbit scoffed "That's me when I'm bigger!"

John blinked and looked at Walter who rolled his eyes, "Babbit, it's a boy much older than you. How could he have it?"

"Maybe he's a bloody time traveler or something!" Babbit snarled into his brother's face, "Like … 'Lost in Space' or something."

John laughed and showed the boy a picture of him with Jack in their police uniforms and Babbit cooed as he snatched it, hugging it as he declared it the best one.

John held out his arms and Babbit fell onto them. He snuggled in and nuzzled John's neck as he hummed happily, then in the deep voice he growled "PREPARE TO DIE."

He then started clawing/biting at John's neck, then laughed manically, jumping out of his arms and running out of the room with his trophy.

Walter chased after him and slid down the banister as Jack looked up from his newspaper.

"Oi!" Jack growled, "I don't want to see you two do that again ya bloody daredevils."

"Okay just close your eyes." Walter responded as he flopped down onto the sofa.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked his father and Stephen answered from the armchair as he struggled with his homework.

"This man named Lot was warned to take his wife and flee out of the city but his wife looked back and was turned to salt.' Stephen said with wonder, "How random was that?"

Concerned, Babbit asked "What happened to the flea?"

"What?" everyone froze and stared at the child who was staring back with a look of anticipation.

"Babs, that was just weird!" Walter sighed as he hugged his baby brother that he had just accidentally woken with his dramatic flop, "Hello Tonny bum."

Ton yawned and stretched as he pushed his blankie off and looked around for Ianto, as he always did.

He then slid from the sofa and landed on his bum, starting to cry.

Walter slid off and picked him up, cuddling him as he crooned, "What's wrong big boy?"

"Tada" Ton sobbed, "Tada gone."

"Here I am baby" Ianto walked in from the kitchen and picked his baby up, kissing his face, "I'm not gone."

"No. Gones" a large pout told him.

"Gone?" Ianto repeated and a little head nodded slowly, "What's gone honey?"

Ton slapped his leg and wailed, "Gone away."

Ianto laughed as he sat and rubbed the leg vigorously, he whispered "Abracadabra"

Then placed the boy on his feet.

Ton's face lit up as he stomped the foot and laughed, then clapped.

"You were sleeping on it honey, it went to sleep too" Ianto explained to the baby, "It just needed to wake up, my wee Cariad."

Ton stomped again.

"Dumbo foots!"

Everyone tried not to laugh and Ianto turned back to the kitchen with a soft snort of his own.


	56. Chapter 56

56

"Babe?" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto doing the dishes after a meal he hadn't eaten any of himself.

Ianto pointed at the envelope and Jack opened it, reading the card with surprise.

"Really?" Jack asked as he looked back at Ianto, "When was this decided?"

"Who knows" Ianto said morosely, "I wasn't allowed to be part of it. Owen was not allowed to say anything until today when Tosh was giving you that. I am not 'required' apparently."

Jack gaped, "That's not how it was put, surely."

"Owen specifically said I was not to meddle and we were just to turn up on the day" Ianto snarled, slamming down the pot, "He wants me to be his best man, probably the only reason we have been invited at all!"

"Hey!" Jack flicked the invite onto the table and took Ianto in his arms, "Don't be like that. They were probably worried you would take on too much, you know they worry."

"Well I would have respected that, I didn't need to be frozen out" Ianto sighed, "This Cancer is taking so much of my life, and this is so fucking unfair! Even my so called best friend doesn't want me on her side of the church. Someone I don't even know will hold her bouquet for her."

"Hey, hey" Jack rubbed his back as Ianto nuzzled in, his sorrow palpable.

"I'll finish these" Jack offered, "Go get yourself a bubble bath. Tonny is all sticky in there."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack, letting his hand slide to his hips.

After he had left the kitchen Jack got the phone and called, getting Owen in the line. Owen was horrified when he heard how Ianto was reacting, not realizing how he was seeing the exclusion as a slight. He promised Jack he would talk to Tosh and sort it out, he didn't want any animosity and Jack knew he was genuinely upset at the thought of Ianto hurt.

Jack then went through and checked on Ianto, finding him in the water with a sleepy Ton and an agitated Babbit who was explaining to Ton that the problem with balls 'they're called tesaiclies ya know' is that they sit in this little sack and do nothing but hurt 'like the bejeezus if you whack them'.

Ianto was sitting, staring at their son with wide eyes as Babbit stood, bubbles cascading down to pretend 'whack' his crotch and then pretend to be hurt.

Ton screamed with laughter, a deep rolling laugh as his head flew back and his eyes crinkle shut.

"Always a winner Babs" Jack said as he ruffled the curls.

"Ton needs to know this stuff" Babbit said as he sat back in the water and Ton slapped at the bubbles.

"Good to know you have his back" Walter said as he entered and got a towel, waiting for Ton.

"Really?" Ianto asked and Walter nodded, "I appreciate that Walty bum."

Ton was lifted out and Walter scooped him up as he squealed and tried to waddle off, growling as he kissed his baby brother's little neck and face, "You beastly bum burp."

Ton squealed and kicked with glee as Walter carried him through to the master bedroom and dried him up.

Babbit watched them go, then shot across to Ianto's lap and cuddled in.

"You OK stink?" Jack asked as he watched those little fingers stroke Ianto's hairy chest.

"Tired" Babbit whispered, nodding.

"We had a big day, seeing Em and Bethy, then Uncle Owen" Ianto crooned, "Babs was so grown up, he didn't even cry when he got his shot."

"You didn't?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Was just a little prick!" Babbit snorted and Ianto's eye widened as he turned to stop Jack but he was too slow.

"Yeah, Owen can be."

Ianto sighed as Babbit's hand stopped stroking to consider the new fact that a prick was a bad word.

Ianto knew it wouldn't be the end of it now.


	57. Chapter 57

57

Ianto was in bed, waiting for Jack to finish with John as they corralled the kids into bed when the doorbell chimed.

"Gods, who could this be this late" Ianto whined, burrowing into the blankets as Jack answered the door.

Tosh.

A very upset Tosh followed by a grim faced Owen entered and Tosh headed for the bedroom as Owen flopped onto the nearest sofa.

Tosh entered the bedroom and looked at the mound in the bed.

"Who was it?" A muffled voice asked and Ianto flung back the covers, flicking them down to his waist and he stared at Tosh with horror.

He struggled to pull them back up but she had seen the thin body and the outline of the internal shunt on his upper chest, as well as the bruising and rashes from the side effects of the disease.

"I thought you were Jack" he fumbled until he was covered again and he looked at her from behind his top covers with woe.

"Oh Ianto, you are nearly as skinny as last time" Tosh sat on the edge of the bed, "You … I mean … oh Ianto."

Ianto continued to stare at her, then he frowned, "Why are you here? Want to borrow something?"

"Borrow ... oh Ianto. You think that little of me?" she asked softly, "That I only come when I want something?"

"Twice I've invited you for a meal and you've said no, I even invited you both to a BBQ and you said no, I know you love BBQ." Ianto pouted, "You just ... you've changed and don't like me anymore. Do you"

Tosh looked at him and sighed as she slumped, "Ianto. I've been busy with wedding plans, I simply didn't have time ... shit ... Ianto! Stop being so bloody childish."

Ianto sat up and glared at her.

"You are ill. You have Cancer. I didn't want you to overextend yourself for me" Tosh scolded, "Stop being childish. Do you really think I didn't want you in my moment of happiness?"

Owen and Jack had entered and Owen spoke, "I always thought I was the harbinger of death, mate! Slinking around morosely."

Ianto sighed and shifted in the bed.

"Ianto, I promise. I never wanted to hurt or exclude you." Tosh whispered as she lay next to him. "I love you. You bloody weirdo."

"But Owen said … you didn't want my help and …" Ianto's lip started to wobble, "You know I love planning and making lists and you didn't even let me do a hen's night .. .fuck, what am I saying. I'm not your matron of honor. I'm not even invited as your guest. I'm on Owen's side. Not even good enough to hold your bloody flowers for you!"

"Oh Ianto" Tosh sighed softly, "I'm sorry I didn't think. It's all happened so fast, we wanted it fast, small and before anyone could …"

"You're pregnant?" Ianto asked with open hope.

"No ya numpty" she giggled, "I'm not. We want it done before my Grandmother finds out we're living together. You know how she is and Owen said out of the blue that getting married would mean she can come visit. You know she doesn't see me as much now she's on the retirement village."

"I just ... we used to talk about everything and now I see Owen more than you" Ianto grumped, "Jack has you and I don't. How the hell did we swap friends like that? Why can't I still be your bestie?"

"Oh baby you still are" Tosh laughed softly, "Owen put dibs on you before I could. That's why you aren't holding my flowers, he said straight away that you were his."

"So … how long has it been?" Ianto asked.

"Two weeks?" Tosh frowned as she tried to count, "Two and a half."

"Christ, that was quick" Ianto reasoned, "So you were going to tell me!"

"I'll slap that skinny arse in a minute" she growled softly, "You silly bugger. And you wonder where your kids get it from."

Ianto snorted and she knew she was forgiven as he pulled her into the bedding and kissed her.

Owen nodded and wandered out of the room to wait on a sofa as Jack joined him, patting his thigh as he thanked him for sorting things.

Jack only wanted Ianto happy.

Not too much to ask.

Was it?


	58. Chapter 58

58

The wedding had rolled around so quickly and now Ianto was out back with Owen, adjusting his cummerbund for him as he nervously fiddled with his buttonhole.

"Stop it" Ianto said softly, "You'll bruise the orchid."

"Sorry Mother Dear" Owen said sarcastically.

Ianto sighed and looked over at Babbit who was flicking though Owen's family bible with fascination, and looked at the old pages as he turned them. Suddenly, something fell out of the Bible, and he picked it up and looked at it closely. It was an old leaf from a tree that had been pressed in between the pages.

"Taddy, look what I found," the boy called out.

"What have you got there, Babs?" Ianto asked as he slapped at Owen's hands again.

With astonishment in the young boy's voice, he answered: "I think it's Adam's suit!"

Owen started to giggle as he explained it was a leaf from his tree he had a tree house in as a child. He used to hide in the tree house when his mother was drinking so she couldn't find him.

Babbit frowned.

He then canted his head as he stared at Owen and Ianto waited for all the questions about Owen's abusive childhood.

"You were a child?"

Ianto giggled as Owen gaped and Babbit shrugged and went back to flicking through the pages, careful to place the leaf back.

Ianto then rose and they made their way to the front, Babbit waiting for his cue to follow as he was the ring bearer and Ianto had told him he had to wait his turn to do the incredibly important walk.

The music swelled and Ianto motioned for things to start as he saw a bridesmaid come into view.

Then came Babbit.

As he was coming down the aisle he would take two steps, stop, and turn to the crowd (alternating between bride's side and groom's side). While facing the crowd, he would put his hands up like claws and roar.

So it went, step, step, ROAR, step, step, ROAR, all the way down the aisle.

As you can imagine, the crowd was near tears from laughing so hard by the time he reached the pulpit. The little boy, however, was getting more and more distressed from all the laughing, and was also near tears by the time he reached the pulpit. When Ianto asked what he was doing, Babbit sniffed and said, "I was being the Ring Bear."

Ianto dragged him over to his side and whispered that he was so scary that everyone was giggling from nerves, as the people 'awed' and his blush was immense as he felt embarrassed for his boy.

Tosh looked beautiful and Ianto felt tightness in his chest as he watched her approach on Jack's arm, the knowledge that he hadn't helped pick the dress prickled and he shifted his feet to ignore it.

"Good one Babs" Stephen called out and Walter turned to glare at him.

"You're not supposed to talk out loud in church." Walter hissed.

"Why? Who's going to stop me?" Stephen asked.

Walter pointed to the back of the church and said, "See those two men standing by the door? They're hushers."

More giggles as Ianto gaped at his children, glad Ton was asleep under a pew with his binky and blankie, totally ignoring the whole thing.

The vows were said without interruption as Ianto turned several times to give the boys his stare of doom.

Then Tosh and Owen walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

Ianto relaxed as his boys stood silently and followed.

"I don't know about the marriage thing now" Babbit muttered to Walter as they walked together.

"Love is like an avalanche where you have to run for your life." Walter agreed. "Heck told me that it was like swimming without togs on. It all flies loose and you might get it chopped off!"

"I think you're supposed to get shot with an arrow or something, but the rest of it isn't supposed to be so painful." Babbit sighed "but Bethy might get a bit slappy at times. She seems to get that look sometimes."

"You could do one of those contracts like Tosh and Owen are signing now" Walter pointed out, "See? They both have to sign. You can take her to court if she slaps you or snores too bad."

"I don't know" Babbit sighed, "I promised her now, she wants a dress and stuff. I'll probably do it and then just do sleepovers and stuff."

"I'm never getting married because I don't like to dance with people. Also, I might not have time for all the prettying up you have to do. I can have nice photos in a tux without getting married." Walter sniffed and Stephen snorted.

"What!" Walter demanded as they stepped into the sunshine and watched Tosh toss the bouquet.

"A lot of people get married who are not that pretty" Stephen pointed out, "Do you think being handsome helps?"

"It isn't always how you look. Look at me. I'm handsome like anything, and I haven't got anybody to marry me yet." Walter agreed.

"He is trying to steal her chewing gum!" Babbit spluttered as Tosh and Owen kissed deeply and he gained some full laughs as he placed his hands on his hips and berated his uncle for being so greedy.

Ianto was just glad they had gotten through the worst of it.

.

.

.

.

.

In case anyone is interested, my fur children now have their own facebook page. The Awatere Fur Children will hopefully have daily posts of the beasts and their moods for the day … also Shiloh will model some of her outfits


	59. Chapter 59

59

Ianto reentered the church to retrieve his baby and found the space under the pew empty, the blankie left behind but not the binkie.

He went in search of Jack and found him by the graves, laughing as he talked to Owen's brother, Max.

"Cariad? Where's Ton?"

Jack looked at him and shrugged, then paled as he remembered he was supposed to be watching him.

They started looking and then heard the giggles, following them to an open section of grass.

Their youngest had stripped down to his nappy and was waddling around with his binkie between his teeth, chasing butterflies with an amused audience.

"Carlton Ianto Harkness-Jones!" Ianto roared as Jack spoiled the scolding by bursting into gales of laughter.

Ton turned slowly to look at his Taddy and waved, then took off like a bat out of hell as Ianto gave chase.

"You little horror" Ianto roared, chasing him around headstones and crosses as he showed himself to be more agile than they thought he was.

"At least ..." Jack tried to talk but was laughing too much as he waved his hands at the dozen or so phones and cameras recording the event " …. At least his first streaking run is captured for prosperity!"

"Little bugger" Ianto was giggling as well, too puffed to continue and he flopped down on the grass as his chest heaved.

"Shit. Tiger, you OK?" Jack asked, concern on his face as he moved towards his felled Welshman.

Tonny turned to look and squealed, running for Ianto and falling as he scrambled onto him and Walter came around the corner with Babs, looking for the family.

"TADDY!" Babbit screamed, letting go of Walter's hand and several more people were now watching as he sprinted to his father and fell onto his knees, openly sobbing, "Don't die, please don't die. No Taddy, not yet. Heck isn't here!"

Owen had run at the child's scream and slowed, his heart breaking as he watched the little boy sobbing as Ianto crooned and comforted him, explaining that he was just having a breather.

"Ton! You almost broke Taddy!" Walter scolded, "Look what you did! Taddy is sick. Very sick and we don't want him to die. You must be careful because he will go away if he dies and you cannot get another kiss from him until you see him in the halls of Valhalla!"

"Vallallallla?" Ton asked with a frown.

"Walt" Ianto tried to get up to grab the baby as he stared at Walter.

"Heaven!" Walter said slowly, "Where your mummy and Daddy went. With Micha, David and Rory. And Heck. Where Mama Lisa and Mama Alice lives. The Gone Away Place."

Ton's eyes grew wide and blew out his face as his bottom lip wobbled and Ianto got to him as he started to scream. Babbit sat heavily in the grass as his chest heaved with great heart-wrenching sobs.

"Nice one Dickhead!" Stephen snarled as he pushed past, "Tell the baby Taddy's dying. Nice. Real Nice."

"Well we can't say he's on a really, really long shopping trip when he does die and leaves us!" Walter shouted stomping his foot.

"CUT IT OUT!" Jack roared, "He is not dying. I fucking forbid it! Anyone want to argue with me?"

Four children and a full grown Welshman all shook their heads as they stared at Jack and Jack nodded.

"Right. Ton, you won't get cake naked!" Jack said and Ton gasped, running for his pile of clothes as he repeated 'cake' over and over again.

"Babbit go help your bother, he's putting his pants on backwards." Jack said and Babbit kissed Ianto, and then got up, "and as for you two! I will deal with you later!"

Stephen and Walter looked at each other with woe.

Daddy's punishments were worse than Taddy's, especially since it was so rare.

They were in it deep.


	60. Chapter 60

60

You two had better park your butts on the bed" Jack snarled, "I am so pissed right now."

The two boys looked at each other, and then Walter decided to test it, "You said pissed!"

"Walt!" Jack spun to stare at him, "You keep it up and I will tan your bloody hide!"

"Unless you've not noticed Father dear, it already is tan!" Walter said defiantly as Stephen snorted, then looked away as his father's eyes rolled in his direction.

"Walt!" Jack stepped forward and glared down Stephen.

A scream had them all running down to the kitchen where Ianto stood with his hands in his hair as the kitchen looked like something out of a comedy sketch.

"What the hell is this?" Jack demanded as he started to wade through the bubbles and almost tripped over Ton who was sitting amongst them giggling.

"It was an accident" Babbit wailed, "I was helping!"

Jack swung and was silenced by one of Ianto's looks as he pulled the little boy closer, "What happened."

"I put the dishes in and thought I would start it" he sobbed, "I seen you do it hundreds of times. I did everything right but it went all … frothy."

"Oh god" Ianto sighed, "What washing powder did you put in there?"

"Powder?" Babbit frowned.

"Shite!" John stood in the doorway with his mouth open.

"Honey, did you use the washing liquid I use to wash the dishes?" Ianto asked softly.

"Well, that's what it's for!" Babbit wailed.

"Oh baby" Ianto sighed, "Its ok. The floor is getting a free wash, I guess."

"And the boys have their first act of penance ahead of them" Jack said gleefully as the two older boys sighed.

Ianto carried Babbit to the nearest sofa as he sniffled and John retrieved a slippery Ton who had somehow managed to get naked again.

"You are a stink pot" John laughed softly as he kissed the little boy, feeling a rush of affection for the wee imp.

A flash of lightning lit the room and Babbit screamed with fear, gripping Ianto's arm and Ianto crooned as he whispered, "The Mamas are taking photos in heaven of us!"

Babbit looked at him with surprise, then looked out as thunder rolled.

"Now they are rolling the film, quick!" Ianto said in an excited voice.

Ianto then led Babbit to the large French windows to look at the storm that had started to erupt outside in the garden.

Another flash made the wee boy jump but he didn't cry out.

A crack of thunder made him squeal again and Ianto grabbed him, "Quick, you better smile!"

Babbit looked at him, then smiled at the sky as a bolt of lightning lit the sky.

"That was a good one," Ianto gushed, "Quick, let's do a waving one."

Babbit was giggling, his tears forgotten as another one lit the sky.

"Yay!" Ianto crowed, letting a naked imp onto his lap.

"Quick Ton, smile for the camera!" Babbit screamed with mirth as the two children leaned against the glass, Ianto ignoring the smears.

Another flash.

"YAY" they all crowed, John laughing as he joined them on the floor.

"This is fun" Babbit squealed, reaching out to hug Ton and then gasp as another flash went off.

"Oh Tonny! That will be the one they put on their fridge in heaven for sure!" Babbit gushed.

The older kids in the kitchen mopped as Jack watched with arms folded grimly.

The rest of the family posed for pictures taken from the big camera in the sky.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Ianto was elbow deep in pumpkin guts when the phone rang.

"Whoever it is can just leave a message," Ianto said.

That's when Tonny heard Daddy's voice on the answering machine. He raced to the phone, mumbled something, and hung up.

The phone rang again almost immediately.

Once again Jack's voice came on the machine, and once again little guy raced to the phone.

The third time it happened, Ianto started thinking, "Okay, by now he should realize I can't get to the phone…"

The phone rang 6 times — and only stopped when Ton didn't hang the phone up correctly.

After carving out the faces, the kids added some details to their pumpkins with paint (with paint). As Ianto started cleaning up the table afterwards, the phone rang again.

Since Ianto hadn't gotten to call Jack back yet, he figured it was him.

This time Bethany raced to the phone, picking it up before the answering machine could get it.

After saying hello, she hung up. Just when Ianto was starting to think that we really needed to work on phone manners, she told him, "It was the funny lady, she wanted to talk to us about babies but we have enough."

Ianto straightened up and stared at her with open confusion.

"Do not push me! Say sorry right now!" Walter growled as Babbit tried to push in to examine the pumpkins.

"Sorry" Babbit muttered as he started to slide away, around the table.

"Say sorry! Say sorry to my face!" Walter demanded in Diva Mode and Ianto sighed as the phone went again.

Babbit slowly turned and eyeballed Walter, then smiled and said "Sorry Walter's face." 

Walter roared and went after him as Ianto yelled at them while picking up the phone.

"Harkness-Jones Madhouse, Head nutta speaking" Ianto chortled.

"Pardon? Yes I know Em, they are staying here a couple of days while getting her final scan done, that was her daughter who hung up on you" Ianto grinned, then paled.

"Oh God! Her husband works with mine, they are out on duty at the moment. That must be why Jack was trying to get me!" Ianto gasped, "I'm her coach, I'll be there as soon as I get my parents to come mind the kids! BABBIT! Get that bra off your bloody head!"

"I'm studying the bra so I will know how to put one on when we grow up." Babbit explained to Bethy, "This is quite big though. Soft and squishy."

Ianto tried to snatch the bra as well as dial his parents, watching the boy run away from his repeated lunges before giving up.

No answer.

He tried Idris and Gene, getting them instantly and they were on their way as Ianto ran for the hospital grab bag by Em's bedroom door.

The doorbell had Babbit waltzing to the door and opening it with a flourish, a bright pink maternity bra on his head like large earmuffs.

"Good afternoon" Babbit said in his best Taddy Voice, "Do please enter my commode!"

Gene started to snort as he stepped in and Idris stayed in the doorstep with his mouth open.

Gene motioned him in and he finally stepped in so the boy could shut the door.

Ianto ran past and slowed as he saw his child standing there with his hands clasped together and his mouth pursed, eyeballing Idris.

"He wants you to take your jacket off for him" Ianto panted as he struggled into his coat.

"Why is he wearing that?" Idris pointed.

"This is a protective shield from the brain-sucking aliens." Babbit said in his Taddy voice, "21st Century is when it all changes. We must be prepared!"

Ianto was out the door and gone, leaving Idris blinking at the little imp.

"Do you want one too?" Babbit asked, "There's tons. Even a black one, you like wearing black."

Idris was speechless as Gene roared with mirth.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Ianto entered the birthing wing with a calm grace, the bag swinging as he searched for Em.

"There you are!" a man growled, grabbing Ianto and propelling him into a room where a pair of legs in stirrups greeted him.

Ianto blinked as he noted two things in rapid succession.

The baby was crowning ….

And the woman was black.

Ianto yelped as he dropped the bag and scooped the baby up as it was propelled out and a nurse came on behind him with a soft curse.

"I only went to get you some ice!" she scolded the poor woman as she hit the alarm and Ianto slipped back out with a nervous giggle.

"Doctor, can you have a look at me wife?" another man asked and Ianto paused with surprise, then looked down at himself and found that he was wearing the scrubs from doing the pumpkins still.

He blushed as he reminded himself to tell Owen they had really been put to good use as he informed the man that he was here for another birth.

He then heard a familiar yodel and headed for the correct room.

Em was panting as she waved a hand for him, her desperation clearly showing on her face.

"Well done" he crooned immediately, "You amazing woman."

She grinned and relaxed as he started to fuss and encourage.

A nurse who looked about twelve years old leaned over and said "it's not pain you feel during labor, but pressure."

Ianto opened his mouth to try and save her but Em was already snarling "Yes, in the same way that a tornado might be called an air current. You stupid mare, get out until you can bloody talk sense."

The nurse looked at Ianto with shock and he patted Em's arm as he consoled her, "You Goddess you, what an amazing woman. I am so proud of you."

Em relaxed again and Ianto glared at the girl, glad to see the midwife finally bustle in and push past her.

"Where are we at?" she demanded.

"Em is going great guns and it looks like these two are coming" Ianto gushed, then turned to examine the monitors and frowned.

"Why is only one heartbeat being monitored?" he demanded and Em started to panic.

"No, no. Both heartbeats are there" Ianto assured her, "But only one is being tracked, creating an echo with the second. Who set this up?"

The nurse slipped closer to the door as Ianto recalibrated the machines and soon two heartbeats were visible on screen. He motioned her out, glad to see her go.

"Better!" Ianto huffed.

"Oh god!" Em moaned, bearing down as the pain became more intense.

"Oh! You are crowning" the midwife said with glee.

"It feels as though it's not only a crown but the entire throne is trying to make its way out" Em roared.

Ianto smiled as he held the camera steady, watching the first twin make his entrance.

"Well" he looked at Em with delight, "He is a prince!"

The second twin came fast as well, Em relieved that her instinct to hold and croon was there.

Ianto was beside himself as he checked the babies.

Ifan Jackson Miles and his baby sister by ten minutes, Primrose Ivy Miles were here.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Idris was trying to get the kids into the bath and Babbit was having none of it. " I don't need a bath, can't you just Febreeze me".

"Babbit, come on" Gene said softly, "I added bubbles."

"Oh! Why didn't you say man!" Babbit scoffed as he stomped into the bathroom where Walter was checking the water.

"Awesome!" Babbit crowed as he started to undress, along with Bethy.

"Er … those two …"

"Do everything together" Walter informed him, "Best not get between the lovebirds."

Gene watched as Babbit helped Bethy in and then slid in himself, a large cry of delight.

"That's getting me ball sack happy!" he declared and Idris giggled softly.

Walter got in as well and then saw Stephen enter with extra towels.

"I had my shower already" Stephen assured them, "I was just far too sticky after that pumpkin guts Ton put on my head."

"Uncle Idris?" Babbit said softly, "Where is the Ton?"

Gene and Idris looked about with surprise.

"Taddy says he is like the tide. Don't turn your back or he will catch you by surprise!" Babbit warned.

"Tonny?" Idris started checking behind the sofas as Gene checked the bedroom.

The little boy toddled to the kitchen doorway and looked at them like they were mad.

"I here!"

"Hello imp, want a bath with you brothers?" Idris crooned as he reached for him.

"I do steak!" Ton told him with wide eyes.

"A steak?" Gene crouched next to his husband and grinned at the little boy.

"Yesh. I do steak" he turned his little body and pointed, "See?"

They craned apron the door and saw the four liter of milk poured over the floor and the flour container mixed in with what appeared to be sprinkles.

"It a steak" Ton said with a sigh and a shrug.

Idris blinked and Gene laughed softly, "Ah. A mistake was it?"

"Yeash. I steak man!" Ton agreed with a grin.

"Come on you little beast" Gene laughed as he scooped him up and Idris went to find the mop.

"Leave it, we'll sort it once the kids are in bed" Gene said with a soft giggle, "I think it will take two of us to get them out."

They reentered the bathroom to find the place in an uproar and Babbit was once more holding the floor.

Bubbles covered his face like a beard and he was shaking it back and forth, making the strings of bubbles flap.

Ton hastily undressed and clambered for Walter who lifted him into his lap like Taddy does.

Bethy would shriek with laughter again as Ton threw another handful at him.

"Stop it or I'll pee in the bathwater, Ton is too heavy on my belly" Walter squealed.

"Argh. You be under the spell of my beard of testicles" Babbit growled in a pirate voice.

Gene was on his knees, holding the door frame as he laughed and Ton clapped as Idris blinked and tried to get a grip.

"Nice beard." He finally said.

"Argh!" Babbit leered, "Me testicles of doom!"

Ok.

Idris had to laugh.

"You mean tentacles!" he finally gasped out between gales of laughter.

"Tentacles? That's what I said!" Babbit frowned at his brothers, "What is their problem, bloody baboons!"


	64. Chapter 64

64

Ianto was asleep.

He had stretched out on the patio with a blanket under him to catch a few moments of peace and promptly nodded off.

The warm sun was soothing as he snored softly, lying on his belly so his back was getting the warmth.

It was aching a lot lately and he knew it was partly due to the heavy Ton, but he hadn't complained for fear of a scolding from Jack.

Jack, who was currently watching from the living room as Ianto shifted and settled again.

He would make sure to turn him or wake him soon so he didn't burn.

Walt was watching as well. He had crept to the sedge of the patio and sat by his father, afraid he might roll off in his sleep.

Jack walked out to relieve his son and Walt went inside to check in the others, feeling like he should step up more for his Taddy.

Ianto's final treatment was tomorrow and Jack knew he was feeling nervous.

His face was turned towards him now and Jack couldn't resist reaching out to stroke his face, crooning softly to sooth him as a small frown marred his features.

Ianto relaxed and sighed softly, opening his eyes.

"Walt went in?"

"Yeah, we was worried you might fall off the deck" Jack whispered.

"A whole … what … three feet?" Ianto smiled, "Such a mother hen."

"Yeah, wonder where he gets it from" Jack joked and Ianto grinned.

"Any idea when Em and Connor are getting in?" Jack asked as Ianto yawned.

"They'll be here in about an hour. I already set up the nursery."

Jack grinned as he went to peek at the bassinette that had been in the corner of the nursery but was now shoved into the bedroom beside the bed.

The twins preferred to sleep in the same crib, touching and Ianto had quickly found evidence that this was beneficial. Em, of course, agreed.

The main nursery now had the fold down sofa bed for the Grandys and it was currently folded down and made up as well, the two men arriving once James's plane got in later that night.

Ianto was looking forward to having a fuss on everyone, knowing that the next day would bring fussing back.

No matter how much he said he was fine, poison day always brought them.

Not that he minded.

Not really.

Little Prim loved her Uncle and would quieten for him immediately and to everyone's surprise it was Walter who calmed wee Ifan.

Seems those drama lessons and constant singing had made an impact on the little peanut and his wee face would light up every time Walter sang to him.

Babbit loved equally, as in ….fiercely.

Once he managed to beg one, he wouldn't give it back, even hiding as he eagerly told the baby in his arms what the rules to life were.

Em found it hilarious, Connor didn't care as long as the babies were happy, Jack was unsure how to stop him as John laughed uncontrollably at some of the Babbitisms and Ianto was horrified.

After all, Babbit whispered a lot in Welsh.

Ianto heard each rule as it was repeated every time.

Gods, if only the others knew what the Babbit Rules of Life were.


	65. Chapter 65

65

Ianto couldn't sleep.

It was been a wonderful night and he had managed to cuddle both babies for a while, until Ton's jealous whining began and he had then spent the rest of the evening cradling Ton and talking baby to him until he was appeased.

Now the house slept as Ianto lay there, listening to time tick by.

"Try to get some sleep" Jack muttered as he reached out, then rubbed his tummy softly in an attempt to soothe.

"I can't I feel all wound up like a spring, coiled and ready to explode" Ianto sighed, "Gods, this night is so long."

"Wanna hand job?" Jack asked, kissing his ear softly.

"Can you just …" Ianto's voce was wobbling and it took a second for Jack to recognize crying.

He pulled Ianto tightly against him and tried to soothe him by rubbing his back softly, mindful that his skin was sensitive these days.

"I'm sorry" Ianto sniffed, "I don't wanna leave you."

"Hey, hey" Jack held in tighter.

"First time around I worried about Walt, you know? But this time I ….Gods, I don't want to leave you" Ianto was sobbing now, "I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of you alone in this bed."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed as his own tears rolled silently down onto the pillow beneath him.

"I know I'm being selfish and I have been so blessed but it's not fair" Ianto pouted, "I want to be with you forever. I never knew love could feel this … heavy. Full."

Jack kissed him softly, stroking his cheeks and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I thought this kind of love was pure fiction, made up to sell romance novels. Lisa made me happy and I thought that was true love, which was the real deal. You blew that out of the water, I knew within the first week that you were dangerous, capable of changing my world" Ianto sighed as he calmed and started to regain some control.

"I wanna crawl inside you and live right here." Ianto tapped two fingers against Jack's heart, "I wanna snuggle in here and keep you safe, be safe and together forever."

"Ianto" Jack's voce was thick with emption as he found words, spilling them like the tears, "You do live there. I feel you squeezing whenever I need you I feel your joy when our children laugh, oh God, baby. You will never leave me, you are already so deep in my heart."

"If … not now! In twenty, thirty …. No. Let's say in sixty years I might leave you …" Ianto paused as Jack started to laugh sadly, wet huffs against Ianto's hair as he squeezed. "… you will give yourself permission to love again, right? I mean, you won't spend the rest of your life for our children. You must live for me as well."

"Yes baby." Jack choked out.

"Jack …. It's tomorrow." Ianto whispered, "It's the day. This is make or break time mister."

"I love you, I will always love you and when you die and leave me I will wear black only speak your name with reverence and every time someone tries to talk to me about you I will repeat every word they say like it's gospel. I will carry a large framed picture, facing out, against my chest and when people talk to me I will make the sign of the cross and then insist they say hi to your picture."

Ianto snorted softly and Jack felt his shoulders shaking.

"Guess I need to learn how to do that right, always get told I go in the wrong direction. Something about … Head, watch, wallet, testicles? Something like that? I will paint this house black on the outside and tell everyone we are a house of mourning. The children will all spend an hour each day writing a story of their day, to be reread each weekend at your tombstone with a single candle in their hand to show you where they are … we will have special candles made, with our tears intermingled with the wax …"

Ianto's giggle was smothered but there as Jack grinned into the coming dawn light, "I will have a life-sized bust of you tattooed on my chest and walk around shirtless sometimes, stroking your hair and stand in the supermarket showing my chest the prices and asking which is the better deal."

Ianto gave a shrill shriek into Jack's chest at the image and Jack knew he had him laughing, "Then, on the first anniversary of your death I will pay for a full page ad in the paper extolling your life, erect a tent at the cemetery and grill chicken, coz Babbit likes chicken and we will dance naked in the moonlight …"

Jack couldn't continue, his laughter joining Ianto's as they clung to each other, the mental image of Ton's glee at family nakedness finally soothing Ianto and to Jacks' relief and small snuffle signaled Ianto's' snoozing.

Jack continued to rub in slow circles until a snore erupted and he relaxed.

He and Ianto both knew this was whistling in the cemetery.

If he lost him, Jack would never love again.

Not like this.

Jack now lay staring into the quiet room.

Time just seemed to tick by.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Owen stood nervously as he watched Jack wipe Ianto's chin.

The sip of cool fizzy had seemed to help and Ianto smiled softly at Jack as he was fussed over.

"How's that headache?" Owen said softly, sitting by the bed as he watched Jack now climbing onto it to carefully gather Ianto into his arms, mindful of the 'Poison' drip.

"A bit better" Ianto whispered. "Thank you Cariad."

"Nerves" Jack soothed, kissing Ianto's clammy forehead, "Just nerves."

"Remember how I said this final one would be a biggie, you will feel a bit off for the next few days and I would then talk about the results of the tests and shit …" Owen shifted his feet "Well, I couldn't wait for protocols and had a rush put in the bloodworks, er .., your latest check has come back."

Ianto pulled away from Jack and eyeballed Owen, "You've not opened it?"

"No." Owen huffed, then gave a look of despair, "I'm scared to."

Ianto struggled to sit up and he held out his hand for the file, Owen handing it over and then sitting like a child about to be read a story. Ianto smiled as he felt a swell of affection for the man, then with a deep breath he opened the file and stared at the single piece of paper.

One piece of A4 paper.

Owen glanced at Jack who was staring intently as Ianto's face as he frowned and read that single page several times before looking up at Owen.

"I'm clear."

Jack felt the world tilt as everything seemed to rush towards the ceiling and he clung to his only lifeline.

"Right. Good" Owen was blustering as he snatched the file and checked for himself, his glee building as he looked at the numbers.

"Right. None of this monthly crap … I wanna test you weekly for the first six months, then monthly, then … after a couple of years I might fucking forgive you for scaring me this time!" Owen stood, puffing as he glared at Ianto, "You really had me going this time ya bloody twat!"

Ianto laughed softly as he relaxed against Jack whose grip was slowly loosening as the shock wore off.

"Right!" Owen repeated, his entire face exploding with pleasure, leaning in he grabbed Ianto's face and kissed him then fled the room.

Ianto started to huff with laughter softly.

"Cheeky bastard just stole one of my kisses" Jack chortled, watching Ianto laugh.

Jack helped Ianto to the SUV, touched to find Owen waiting with his bag in hand.

"Tosh is meeting me" he said softly as he shuffled back and opened his arms so Ianto could lay across the back seat and in his lap.

They get home and the family were all waiting, trying to look like they weren't and Jack carried his sleepy love through to the bedroom, followed by a grinning Owen.

Eugene looked at the young Doctor's face and turned to James, pulling him to him as he started to shake with relief. "Do you see his face? Our baby is OK."

James held him as he wept, rubbing his back and praying to the gods that they have mercy on this family for a little while.

Owen emerged a little while later and Eugene rushed in to stand and watch as Jack cradled the sleeping man in his arms, stroking his hair.

The saline drip Owen had put in the sluice the shunt dripped softly and he quietly snuck back out.

"So how long?" Gene was asking as he opened a juice box for Ton.

"The drip is just to help make sure the shunt doesn't clog" Owen was explaining, "All going well, the shunt will be sluiced once a week for a little while and in a few months we will discuss things. I don't want to rush things and he is really fragile now. Any procedure is opening a door for infection. I am not taking any chances with him."

"He's clear, isn't he!" Eugene demanded and Owen beamed as he told them he could not possibly say.

Everyone grinned as they started to quietly prepare a party.

Celebrations were needed now.

And a time of peace.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Each child migrated to Ianto, starting with Walter and followed by Ton, Babbit and finally Stephen.

Jack left them to their huddle and wandered to the kitchen.

Suddenly hungry, he realized he hadn't eaten all day, neither had Ianto. Eugene was waiting and pounced, hugging him and crooning as he forced him into a chair and Gene placed a plate down that had tinfoil covering it.

"It's been in the oven on low, I thought you might be hungry son" James said as he patted his shoulder and then moved off, remembering that Jack drank water with his meal.

"Is our wee Teddy OK?" Eugene asked as he sat next to Jack and Jack nodded as he hummed through his first mouthful.

"God, this is good" Jack said enthusiastically as he accepted the glass of water, "Is this Yan's recipe?"

Eugene started to laugh at his husband's face then whispered that Ianto had stolen it from his father.

"We want a party" Eugene burst out, shuffling in the chair and Jack smiled at the lovely man.

"Whatever you want to do, you know Ianto will love it" Jack assured them, "We were going to the village for a long weekend, give Ianto some quiet time. I was going to ask if Gene and Idris wanted to come. I think Ianto wants his family close at the moment."

"I'll talk to that lovely woman," Eugene said as he flicked open his note pad, "I know she will want to do a cake."

"If we get something agreed now we can take a list home for Mama to go over" Connor said as he cradled a baby in his arms and Eugene squealed softly as he made grabby hands.

"Ifan" he breathed once he had the baby and his face shone.

"There!" Connor said, pointing at him, "There is Ianto's look!"

Walter wandered out yawning, then saw what his Grandy had and cooed as he excited ran over to peek, "Is it wee Ifan?"

Eugene leaned so Walter could peek and they both cooed.

Em saw Stephen exiting and went into the bedroom, finding Ton sliding off the bed to toddle off and she sat on the vacant side, showing Ianto the little girl.

Ianto's face lit up as she gently placed her in his arms, mindful of the shunt.

"Hello Prim" he cooed as she snuffled softly.

"Look at that tiny wee mouth" Ianto gushed and Em grinned as he stroked a tiny head of hair.

"I think she's gonna be a redhead" Em said softly and Ianto shook his head.

"Blonde. I think she is honey blonde" Ianto whispered back and Em smiled as he crooned some more.

"I love you" she whispered as she stroked his hair, much like he was stroking her baby's.

"I love you too, sister of mine" Ianto smiled as he leaned back into her arms.

Babbit stirred and saw the baby, scrabbling up to place his arms around Ianto's and kiss the wee curls while telling the baby how pretty she looked today.

"Why thank you Babs" Em smiled.

"It's the girl, she needs to know she's pretty" Babbit told her.

"And Ifan?" Ianto asked.

"Oh, he knows. Boys already know they are pretty Taddy, he need to be told that he's the strongest" Babbit shrugged, "He has to protect her and stuff."

"Well, good thing she has you to help with that" Ianto said softly.

"Damn straight!" Babbit snorted, "She's ours too, right?"

"Yes darling" Em crooned, "We all belong to each other here."

Babbit nodded and looked lovingly at the tiny baby.

"I will always protect you little Rosie Prim."


	68. Chapter 68

68

 **The Rules of Noah Babbit Carlton Harkness-Jones**

(As translated by Ianto while giggling with mirth and writing them in this notebook)

Always take the biggest piece of cake; you don't know if someone else will take secondsies while you are still eating.

Always listen to Taddy when he's talking to himself, its how you find out he is going to the shops and you can go with him if you have your shoes on and make little squeaky noises while jumping up and down.

Always blame the cat. No matter what you did, blame the cat because one almost killed Taddy and Walter once so they will believe you.

Cats are crafty and know when you are stalking them. Dogs are easier to scare.

Always feel Grady's pockets when cuddling because there are hidden treasures.

Always ask for bubbles at bath time. If you make big eyeballs you can get them every time. Don't make your own with your butt.

Always check for doggie poo when doing forward rolls, it's really icky when you didn't.

Always ask Taddy coz Daddy is a wimp who will ask Taddy anyway.

Never put your hand up to do something, it's more fun to watch and help.

Never let the dogs in when the cats are eating, the battle makes Taddy yell.

Never put your shoes on without checking if Ton hid a mouthful of banana in one.

Don't call Daddy's porridge he specially makes you 'vomit'.

Laugh at all jokes even if you don't understand them. If they told it, it's funny to them.

Don't shave the cats.

Never paint your baby brother and leave the bedroom door open so he can escape before he gets his butt on the canvas.

Don't wash your feet in the toilet.

Wear clothes in public because some people don't like testiclies swinging about.

Taddy and Daddy are not trampolines and jumping on them in the night can make then a bit grumpy.

Share your lollies coz the others might have better ones.

Don't cut the lawn with Taddy's kitchen scissors.

Don't cut your hair with Taddy's scissors.

Don't cut your sibling's hair with Taddy's scissors.

Don't cut Taddy's or Daddy's hair with Taddy's scissors. Papa doesn't mind though.

Never turn down a cuddle, they are good to store up so you can give one to someone else.

Remember where you hid your pocket money.

Don't blame a brother for having your pocket money coz is might be in your shoe. With a mouthful of banana.

Don't leave pocket money where Ton can find it coz he's a little Pirate.

Wear your undies inside your pants.

Don't yell "There's the little Prick" when you see uncle Owen.

Accept punishments. They always end with a cuddle.

Don't pee in the garden, especially if it's not your garden.

If someone gives you something you don't want say thank you anyway, then hide it in a pot plant or something.

If anyone makes you feel small go tell Taddy coz he can give you enough loves to grow about three feet.

The SUV is not a jungle gym.

The dogs are not ponies.

Yelling Winkie while smacking your brother's ball sack is not as funny as you think it might be.

Those bastard brothers steal anything not nailed down. Pirates the lot of them.

You don't have to spit on your food when you leave the table and are not finished eating coz you need the loo or something. Taddy will always watch it for you.

Don't spit on your brother's food while he's on the loo, Taddy will know even if he's not looking.

If you call your brother a son of a bitch, you are calling your mama a bitch too.

Only Taddies and Daddies are Motherfuckers and you are not supposed to say it out loud.

Taddy can speak welsh so cursing in that doesn't always work.

Daddy has learnt some welsh too, but he still lets some through.

Douche doesn't mean dork. I don't think Stephen as is right about the bum thing though.

Eggs come from chicken bums.

If you want something really stupid or crazy, ask Papa coz he can smuggle it in like a good pirate.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto closed the book and frowned as he wondered what things John had been 'smuggling' their little pirate and rose to ask.

He found both of them, biggie and shrimp, asleep on the bed, Babbit's head resting on John's chest as he sat straddling John. Obviously John had been reading a book to him as he sat on his lap facing him and playing with his necklace.

Now they both snored softly.

Ianto pulled the blankets over them both and gave each a soft kiss to the forehead as he stroked their hair off their faces and whispered "I love you" to each one before walking out and dimming the lights.

John opened his eyes and stared after his friend with a soft smile, rubbing his beast's back as he snuffled and then settled.

The book on lizards fell off the bed with a soft thump.

The box underneath waited patiently for the next fine day when Babbit would get his remote control drone he had begged for.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Ianto was leaning back against Jack as they sat in the grass, Jack's back against the fence.

The children were screaming and laughing as Babbit buzzed the drone low over the dogs again, watching them jump as it and barks with rage.

Babs had offered everyone a turn, even offering Ton twice since his screaming was hysterical as he simply sent it into the garden each time.

Ianto found that he didn't even care about his pansies getting mowed down, it was the end of flowering anyway.

John was sitting on the edge of the deck with Babs in his lap as they maneuvered the drone back up over the family and Walter was laughing so much that he was lying on the grass unable to keep going.

Jack's hands had been rubbing Ianto's chest, careful not to touch the shunt and how they had travelled to his belly as Ianto purred like a cat and stretched back for a kiss.

John looked over at the lovebirds and grinned, pleased to see Ianto's libido was coming back. Like last time, Ianto had felt unattractive and their sex life had suffered. To see them snuggling and some soft petting with the children present told him that things were getting better there too and he felt a warmth in his gut as he also knew this meant Ianto was really healing.

"Papa, look!" Babbit demanded and John looked back at the drone and swore softly as Babbit trimmed the top of the big tree.

"We have to take this to the other home" Babbit said gleefully, "I bet Heck will love this, we can take it to his stone and show him. Right Daddy?"

John tightened his hold as he heard the slip, not correcting him as he kissed his head and agreed that Heck will love the drone dancing in the cemetery.

"You're the bestest" Babbit whispered and then grinned as Stephen pretended to run with fear from the approaching drone.

Eugene's voice was calling out as he and James wandered through the house in search of the family and Walter screamed for mercy as the dogs bowled him over in their rush to greet the Grandys.

"Hey Taddy" Ianto called from his soft seat and Eugene grinned as he walked over and motioned to his husband.

"Come on Jamie, I need a seat too ya know!" he pouted in full Babbit mode and James laughed as he sat with his shoulder against Jack's and held out his arms.

Eugene settled and watched from his baby's level, seeing the children in their loveliness as they danced around and clapped in time to the music playing from the radio sitting by John.

Babbit abandoned John and was also dancing about, the drone now sitting silently in the garden.

"How are you Teddy Bear?" Eugene asked Ianto who huffed and responded that he was fine.

"Nightmares again last night and he still isn't eating much" Jack answered, "Fire again."

"Understandable" James sighed, "That house fire could have killed them, that wonderful old girl over there is still a hero, every single day. At least the avalanche seems to have died a natural death."

"No. I've come to terms with that. I think being able to go back and see the wild flowers and stuff, it helps me to let go." Ianto agreed, "I never really did anything with the vacant section though. I guess I should sell it."

"Well. It's not for me to have an opinion on these things but I know you love designing. What if you build? You know Skidmark finally proposed to that poor girl?" Eugene said calmly, "A little house, something simple for a first home might be a lovely wedding gift. A little one really should not grow up in that compound and you know he will never move of his own accord."

"My god, what a brilliant idea" Ianto sat forward as he turned to look at his Taddy, "A project. Oh wow, maybe three bedrooms? A playroom that could double as a fourth bedroom if more little ones come along, oh brilliant!"

Eugene smiled as Ianto lit up and Jack let him go, watching as he raced to get a pen and paper to start his lists.

"I hope you don't mind" Eugene said quietly to Jack, "No job, all but Ton at school and the twins not here like he had hoped, he needs something to throw his passion into. Either that or he will troll the shops until he can steal someone's baby out of their stroller."

Jack laughed as he agreed and watched as Ianto settled next to John, who leaned in as Ianto started talking to him about his thoughts and John was grinning as he watched Ianto start to sketch some loose ideas.

Ianto was such an artist, it was a shame he never went anywhere with this gift as he only saw it as a hobby. John loved watching him sketch, the little house soon taking shape on the paper and John smiled as he recognized the cottage from the village with a few tweaks.

"They'll love it scrumpy" John agreed and Ianto hummed happily.

Jack closed his eyes as he felt a swell of love and Eugene was hugging him before he realized tears were rolling down his cheeks.

So damn blessed.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends Walter 8

Yes, of course number 9 is coming ….

Walter and Co 9 will start soon, promise.

Thanks for reading.


	70. Chapter 70

It had been a long time coming and Christmas was finally around the corner, Babbit relieved to say the least.

He had dropped hundreds and thousands of hints about what he really wanted for Christmas, even writing to Santa. If Santa couldn't come through then surely Papa could.

"Right" John looked carefully at his mini me, "We have a problem."

Babbit went still as he looked calmly at him with a raised eyebrow, looking like Ianto for a moment and John grinned.

"I have your gift."

Babbit squealed, wondering if he would get to see how big it was, maybe even the wrapping paper.

"What the hell is that?" Ianto demanded, pointing at the trunk.

.

.

.

.

Walter and Co 9 is about to begin … Christmas is here and John has outdone himself as Ianto's headaches come to a head (Snort) so come along for the next installment of Harkness-Jones life.


End file.
